The Vongola's Brother
by Suzuki Mizuki Love
Summary: Sawada Tamaki, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Ieyasu, candidates for the position of Vongola Decimo. Who will become the Vongola Decimo ? One, a person who has the kindness of Primo, it seems like a perfect person but we know that nobody is perfect. Two, the physique but don't have any quality except the clumsiness and three, the charm of Primo but has a lousy character.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone ! I hope you are good !**

 **This is my first story so I don't promise you anything. Especially regarding the spelling mistake. There will will be so much that you'll either want to commit suicide or to knock me off… I prefer to avoir the second option so how about the third option ? A world where we would all be alive ?**

 **Anyway, I hope that you would like it.**

 **With this, enjoy your reading ! ^_^**

 **Synopsis :** Sawada Tamaki, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Ieyasu, candidates for the position of Vongola Decimo. Who will become the Vongola Decimo ? One, a person who has the kindness of Primo, it seems like a perfect person but we know that nobody is perfect. Two, the physique but don't have any quality except the clumsiness and three, the charm of Primo but has a lousy character. . This is Reborn's job to train them and to know who will become the Decimo.

* * *

.

.

Chapter 1 :

.

.

.

* * *

 _Today, a man was going to ask for a woman's hand in marriage._

 _With this beautiful scenery, he hoped that she wouldn't refuse. At the top of a mountain with the sunset on the horizon, shot couldn't refuse. Besides, there were only them on the place. He had planned everything._

 _"Nana." A blond haired young man said, laying his knees on the ground before pulling out a small black box._

 _"Oh my God ! Iemitsu !" The young woman said with surprise, covering her mouth. She felt the tears coming._

 _"Hum." He gave her a small smile before opening the small box revealing a ring with a diamond on it. "Would you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world ?"_

 _"Oh yes ! Yes of course !" She shouted before throwing herself into his arms, taking her future husband in surprise._

 _"Hahahaha". He said, catching her up. "I am happy."_

 _"Me too."_

 _"Really, I thought for a moment that you weren't going to accept."_

 _"Hahahahaha, you idiot". She said, giving him a small blow on the shoulder._

 _"Itai"._

 _"Serve you righe. But thanks._ _"_

 _"For ?"_

 _" You have fulfilled my dream. I couldn't ask for anything better."_

 _"Hahahaha." Iemitsu chuckled at the words of his future wife. His wife, he liked that word._

 _"You realized my childhood dream. To be asked in marriage by the man I love, at the top of a mountain with the sun setting. I could not have dreamed of better. You exceeded my expectation."_

 _"Nana."_

 _"Yes ?"_

 _"I love you." He said, bringing his face closer to his sweetheart._

 _"I love you too anata~~~" She said, getting closer too._

 _"Anata. I like that word. Anata ~~~"_

 _"Hahahaha."_

 _"Nana."_

 _"Hum ?" She said, moving closer. Their noses almost touched._

 _"I will make you the happiest woman in the world." There was only a few inch left between them._

 _"I am already the happiest woman in the world." She said before kissing the man of her life, the man she's going to marry, the man who will be the father of her children, the man who made her dream a reality...and the man who will break them by making a big gap between her and her babies._

 _._

 _._

 _Taxi_

 _"Iemitsu ! Quickly ! The hospital !"_

 _"Nana ! Hurry up !" Iemitsu shouted to the taxi driver._

 _"I..." She bagan, sobbing._

 _"That gonna be fine my darling." He said, griping her hand as he wiped the sweat from her forehead._

 _"It hurts."_

 _"I know."_

 _"No, you don't know ! You're not a woman ! It wasn't you who carried them in your belly ! And you are not going to give birth ! Fool !" She snapped in one._

 _"I love you Nana. So that going to be fine. You are a strong woman." He didn't want to bothered his wife even more._

 _"Sto- AAAAAAHHH !"_

 _"Nana !" He focused his attention on the front seat, "What are you doing ?! My wife is going to give brith ! Hurry up !"_

 _"I am sorry but I can't do anything ! It's the traffic jam !"_

 _"You are the driver so do something !"_

 _"I- "_

 _"AAAAAAAHHHHH ! My stomach...my stomach...ache."_

 _"Sweetheart. Everything will be alright. Everything will be alright. I'll protect you."_

 _"I...I..." She began to see blurry._

 _"Nana ! NANA ! Nana stay with me !"_

 _"Iem..."_

 _"NANA !" He yelled to lose his voice when he saw his wifed faint. "You ! It's all your fault ! I am go-"_

 _"A DOCTOR !" The driver yelled. "THERE'S A FAINTED PREGNANT WOMAN IN MY CAR ! PLEASE LET US GO !"_

 _"Oh my god !"_

 _"You should have said it earlier !"_

 _"Quick ! Let him pass ! The taxi !"_

 _"Thank you !"_

 _._

 _._

 _Hospital_

 _"It's my wife !"_

 _"Mr, we know it ! Please don't worry about that ! We are doctors and it's our job to save people."_

 _"You have to-"_

 _"You are not going to tell me how to do my fucking job, aren't you ?! If you want us to save her let us do it or she will die by your fault !"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Nana. Nana, can you hear me darling ?"_

 _"Anata ?" The woman replied with a dry voice._

 _"Yes. It's me." The man got up to give her water before he sit down. He took her hand to kiss it everywhere._

 _"Anata...the children ?"_

" _They're fine. You did well, I'm proud of you, Anata." He said it, kissing her tenderly on the forehead._

 _"I ... I'm ... I'm so happy ..." She said, starting to cry for joy and count. All the stress she had endured for nine months, throughout her pregnancy, had finally fallen. Her sons were born and they were in good shape._

 _"You can cry." Her husband said, placing a protective hand behind her head, while stroking her to show him he was there. "You were strong. Trully, very very strong, I'm proud of you, you can rest now."_

 _They were so devastated when they learnt that having a child was almost impossible. They had tried so much that after a while they had given up. Having a child, this dream became impossible to achieve. To purchase_ _clothes for him, decorate his room, play with him, go shopping together, go to the amusement park together, see him grow up, see him excited by his first love, see him sad because he had a broken heart, see him married the girl he loved and then become grandparents. All these dreams were broken at the moment when the doctor had revealed the news to them. But one day, by a miracle, the doctor had told them she was pregnant. They could not believe it. All these dreams, which they thought were broken, were now possible. And the happiest thing was that she was not pregnant with one but three. They were waiting for triplets. On the other hand, she will never be able to have any more. They will be her first and last. So she had been careful. Very careful. Do not move alone, pay attention to the food, to her body, to everything. Because with the slightest slip their idea of having children could disappear forever. And they will not be able to get up. So now that they were born, she could finally rest. All that tension and pressure she had put on, were finally gone. But she does not regret anything, because they were her babies.  
_

 _._

 _._

 _"Mrs, Mr, would you like to see your children ?" A nurse asked._

 _"Do you even need to ask ?! Of course !" They replied to the nurse, smiling at the same time._

 _" I understand, alright. "_

 _._

 _._

 _"Oh he's too cute!" She said, looking at her eldest son in her arms._

 _"Look at those two ! They do not want to part ! Hahahaha." Iemitsu said, looking at the other two asleep in the same cradle._

 _"Those two didn't want to let go, hahaha. Neither the three of them, that why we had to place them in the same cradle. Exceptionally."_

 _"Hahaha, they're so cute. Even if they have just been born, they are already protecting themselves. "_

 _"Um! That's my sons! We must protect ourselves between families ! I'm proud of you. "_

 _" Mrs. "_

 _" Yes ? "_

 _"We had to do a caesarean. You will have a small scar on your stomach. I'm sorry. "_

 _"Haha, that's okay. The most important thing is that they are healthy. That's what a mother should feel, right?_

 _"Nana. "_

 _"I'm going to take my leave then. Do not forget to go to the reception desk to fill out the necessary documents. "_

 _" Yes, thanks." Iemitsu said._

 _"I ... am so happy anata. Nothing could make me happier. "_

 _"Nana, I love you. "_

 _" Me too. "_

 _"You are my family. "_

 _" Yes. "_

 _" You are my wife. They are our children. The fruit, hahaha, the fruits of our love. And all together we are a family. You are my happiness. You are my reason for living. You are my all, my paradise. "_

 _" Yes." She said, shedding tears of happiness. Yes, this man is her husband. Her children are the fruits of their love, her happiness, her reason for living. They are her everything, her paradise. But she didn't know that her children, her happiness, would be her misfortune in the future. Her children, who are her reason for living, will be the ones who will break her. Her children who are her all will be her loss. Her children who are her paradise will be those who will make her live a hell. And all this because of a man. The man she loved, her husband. The person she loved the most and whom she trusted the most, will be the one who will lead to her loss._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _And time passed._

 _The halves of the things they had dreamed had become a reality._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Years later_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Where am I ? What's all... this stuff? What is this rolling thing? And all these towers ? Where am I exactly?_

 _" Guys ! It's not funny ! Deamon! "_

 _Let's get out of this illusion._

 _This is not an illusion ?! What is it exactly ?! Where am I for Pete's sake ?! The last thing I remember is that I was blowing out the candles. I closed my eyes for a moment and then ... what exactly is happening ?!_

 _"Arg! "_

 _My heart ! What is it ?! Why is my heart hurting all of a sudden ?! Is this a kind of new torture? I did not know ! Damn it ! What is happening ?! I ... I have to go to left. Left and it will be better. To the left. Ah. I have no more trouble. What ?!_

 _I do not understand anything. But why do not I feel bad all of a sudden? Take a step to the right._

 _"ARRRGGG! "_

 _It hurts ! It hurts ! I feel like my body is burning! My heart ! I can not breathe! To the left ! To the left ! Quick !_

 _"Ahhhh. It's better. "_

 _Good grief ! Where am I ? And more importantly, what's going on? Quick. Quick, I have to go home. Maybe we got attacked and ... and ! All hypotheses are possible ..._

 _" Excuse me ?" I asked the young woman._

 _I was surprised by hier outfit, incorrect for a woman. The skirt was too short. I did not know where to lay my eyes._

 _" Excuse me ?" I asked her again. But she did not seem to hear me._

 _" Excuse me sir. "_

 _And so I went on for a while. I did not understand anything. Why all of them ignored me ? What had I done?_

 _"Ah !" A gust of wind sent me something at my feet._

 _It will rain, I thought, looking at the sky._

 _Then I looked down to see a newspaper. And the date troubled me a lot._

 _400 years had passed. 400 years ... And for the first time, I noticed my legs. They were transparent. I had become, what could be called, a ghost. What the ancients called, a wandering spirit._

 _And I stood there frozen, repeating the same words._

 _Then a little boy, my complete double, passed in front of me. He had red spots on him. Like ... like blood._

 _" Blood ? It doesn't make sense at all. Why would a toddler have blood on him? "_

 _And my intuition told me to follow him. I had nothing left to lose. Perhaps he was my reincarnation ? Should I help him find his way? I don't know. I never wanted to die that way. I had never wanted to die in the first place. Well I knew I was going to die one day, but not so young. I have so much to do. I thought I had life in front of me. If it was like that ... if it was going to happen like that ... I would ... I would have ... done more things._

 _My intuition told me not to do it. It wasn't a good idea what I was going to do. I knew I had to listen to him all the time, but now that I'm dead, he should not be working as well. Then I turned to take the opposite path of the young boy. And that was my worst mistake._

 _"AAAAAARRRRRGGGG! "_

 _I felt like I was burnt alive. I had the impression that they were tearing my skin. That something tore my intestines from the inside._

 _I knew at that moment my existence tied down to that of the boy._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Sawada's Residence**

 **September 9th, XXXX,**

 **Children are 7 and a half,**

Nana, looked at the information with fear, her second son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, had not yet returned. As a mother, it was normal to worry so much.

 _I should warn the security, no, wait a few more minutes, she thought._

"- Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for following our program of the day. Do not forget to not stay outside after 7pm. Indeed, the police haven't found the predator of all these atrocious crimes. The culprit attacks young children between the ages of 8 and 16. The police noticed that all his victims knew how to defend themselves or were in a fighting clubs such as boxing, kendo, judo, karate and all the fighting sports clubs that exist in this country. Also, whether it was a girl or a boy, there were no exceptions. This criminal doesn't seem to know the expression 'don't hit the lady', hahaha. I will now give the floor to my colleague who is with the last victim.

\- Thank you Ami. I will now give you a brief summary in case you are lost. So, according to the testimony of the victims, the guilty person was just saying, 'That's great, Sugoi ne, it's too great' and just laughed like a maniac. Therefore, according to these statements we think it is a Masochist or a Sado-Maso, it depends how you describe this madman, but we are not yet sure. Hell yes ! It is possible that he is an escaped from asylum! Indeed, a few months ago a major accident ravaged an entire mental institution causing several deaths and injuries, and the worst part of it was that some of them managed to escape. So if anyone has any information about the culprit, please contact us at 72 XXX.

Now we will leave the floor to - »

 _ **Beep**_

"Mou ~ Tsu-kun takes a long time, when I just asked him to go buy some sauce for dinner. What if he's been attacked by- "

A bell interrupted her, fortunately or unfortunately, her son Tsunayoshi or Tsu-kun, nickname given by his mother, arrived at the house covered with red spots on clothes ... like ... bloodstains.

"Oh my god Tsu-kun !" She grabbed her son's shoulders and looked up if he was not hurt. "Was it the criminal who attacked you?" Wait here, Mom will take care of the wicked gentleman." She said, her voice filled with anxiety and anger knowing that someone dared to hurt her Tsu-kun.

"Of course no, okaa-san. Do not worry, it's the blood ... of ... of ... the meat. Yes you see the bag of meat was holed so he wet my t-shirt. This is the story: the bag of meat was holed so this explains why my t-shirt is filled with blood." Replied the latter with a nervous laugh.

"But Tsu-kun, Ka-san had just asked you to go buy some sauce not meat." She replied, puzzled by the explanation of her son.

"Ka-san, I wanted to say sauce, sauce and what's important is having the meat to eat, isn't it ? Hahahahah," he retorted, scratching his head nervously.

"Demo Tsu-kun, Ka-san told you to go buy the sauce around 6:45 pm, and it's already 7:30 pm it couldn't take you an hour just to go buy sauce," she said. Looking with dubious eyes.

It's been 45 minutes but well.

"Ka-san you see there were a lot of people and you had to queue up and it was raining. I waited in the store for not getting wet. You wouldn't want me to be wet, would you ? Oh and then Ka-san you trust me ?" Said Tsu-kun.

"Mojiro, go to change, Ka-san will make you food. Your brothers have already eaten~~~," she finished by huming.

Why did you ask me to get some sauce then ? But well ... .Phew... I have escaped by the skin of one's teeth, a teenager...No, it doesn't rhyme.

Tsunayoshi climbed the stairs to change, but first the bathroom, to wash his hands. And take a shower. He was a clean child with a good education after all. In addition, not everyone is lucky enough to have running water in his life, so he had to take advantage of it.

Pff all these people are useless, really I swear that it's true, barely a blow and they are K.O ! K.O ! But when I say K.O it's really K.O ! And I exaggerate nothing. They are there, lying on the ground and unconscious. The mouth wide open with drool, there were even some that pissed on themselves. And then later they say "I WILL BECOME A BOXING CHAMPION" or "LATER I WILL BE A GREAT SAMURAI" and then what else "LATER I WILL BE THE FATHER CHRISTMAS" too ? Or later I would be Batman or Spider Man and I would also get stung by a spider ? Besides with these two annoying brother it doesn't make any sense. Me, Sawada Tamaki, eldest son of the Sawada, will become a cop and arrest the bad guy otherwise I will be like Bat-man, saving people in the shadow. Or, me, Sawada Ieyatsu, I will become a detective like Detective Conan. Alright, I like Detective Conan but that doesn't mean that I want to become like him. I don't want to be become a 6-8 years old whereas I am 16. Well, after it depends on the life he had. Becoming a kid and then get adopted by the rich, I would not say no.

After his sarcastic thoughts, our hero took his shower and ate with his mother who kept asking him questions like: Tsu-kun maybe it's better to move or change country as in movies O soooo romantic to join the other side of the earth that means, join otou-san who works in construction site at the South Pole with the penguins.

Of course. We all believe it.

* * *

 **Namimori**

 **Sawada's Residence,**

 **6: 30 am**

Morning comes in the small town of Namimori.

Sawada's second son got up and prepared his breakfast at the same time as his bento.

And blah blah blah, here Dame-Tsuna, the useless one, none popularity with the girls and is it my fault maybe that none of the girls want to come near me ? My mistake, they come to me but only to say : Can you give this to Tamaki-sempai / sama from ? Oops I forgot their names. And kaa-san in all this is: Oh my god my sons are growing so fast, soon they will get married and ohhh stop they are only 7 years old.

* * *

Later on, around 7 am, the eldest brother, Tamaki, who looked like their father but with hair in battle and half-blond half-brown.

"Oh Tsuna ototo, are you awake?" He asked.

No you know I'm somnambulist and I prepare to eat like that.

"Yes, I just woke up, 10 to 15 minutes ago, nii-san. And you ?" He replied instead.

"Oh, me too, just now and you know if you-" He was cut off by Tsuna.

"No nii-san I do not need your help with homework, my grades are fine." Tsuna interrupted him.

Fortunately we are not in the same class. And I hope it will continue like that forever.

"Oh, if you say so," he said disappointed not to be able to help his brother "But do not forget that your big brother will always be there for you." Tamaki said with a bright smile.

And that's what scares me, to think that you'll always be for me, it's like a declaration of love. I have nothing against incest or people of the same sex who love each other, they do what they want as long as they do not make me piss me off but you ... with everything you say and do ... I will Seriously have a phobia with them.

After that, the two brothers ate their breakfast each of their sides. Tamaki did not want to disturb his brother, who seemed to be in a bad mood. He did not dare to break the silence.

* * *

A few moments later, their mother arrived.

"Ara, Tsu-kun and Ta-kun, you already up~~~ ?" The mother hummed.

"Ka-san, I'm going or I would be late !" Tsuna shouted before leaving.

"Mou, then Ta-kun, can you go to wake Iye-kun up before he's late too?" The mother asked her eldest son.

"Okay, Ka-chan. "He said, sighing.

* * *

 **Ieyasu's Bedoom**

"Ieyasu, WAKE UP YOU OR YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE !" Tamaki shouted.

"AHHH-ITAI itai, it hurts ! You scared the living daylights out of me ! You fool brother !" Ieyasu cried out to his older brother.

"Hahahahah you should have seen your face." Tamaki said, well more laughing.

"Listen get out of here before I kill you." Ieyasu said calmly but with imply..

"Gomen, Ja ne." Replied Tamaki with fear before leaving.

After this very friendly conversation between brothers, Tamaki left the house and Ieyasu arrived late as usual.

* * *

 **Namimori**

 **Later on**

A small person walked alone along a river in the direction of ... the warehouses. The territory of the yakuza.

"Yo, are you okay ?" Said the individual, the face hidden by his orange hood. "Enjoy it because it's the last day you can have fun," He said but if you look carefully you might see a bad smile under the hood.

"Honestly for who does he think he is ? Did you saw his he-" The person fainted due to the punch received by the new guest.

"You !" Another guy Said.

After that, we could hear the sounds of tables falling to pieces, voices shouting to spare them, a person shouting genial and great, an evil laugh.

And that laugh was the last thing we could hear in the warehouse where, just a few minutes ago, there were still people who drank, ate, shouted and sang flat.

Now there was no noise. You could not even hear a fly fly. There was blood everywhere, on the walls, on the ground and on the inert bodies of these people. Among all these people there was only one person standing. The newcomer with orange hood.

This person stepped forward and said, "Life is short, that's why you have to take full advantage of it. You can not know when you're going to die. So, instead of spending your time eating, drinking and singing no we can not call it singing oh and then learn to sing. All, without exception ... wait I lose myself there, let's revive it, then ... "

Everyone had a drop of sweat, all without exception even those who are almost on the verge of going to heaven or hell. We do not know. Who knows what exists after death?

"Enjoy your life, become stronger to be an opponent worthy of the name. Train yourself every day. Morning, noon, evening, night. It is the only thing that will count now. It's frustrating, isn't it ? To lose against someone of my size. So fill your head with vengeance and anger. Until our next encounter, think only of getting me down. In all the worst ways unimaginable possible. I will come back. So until that moment, become stronger. Wait for me. "

This person was so excited, couldn't wait until the next time to see them again, just to think that there were people who were going to get stronger and take revenge on him, that filled his heart with happiness. After all, people who fight with anger or revenge in mind were the easiest to crack ... so they will become unpredictable ! No ! You have to hold back for the next time, and break them even more. After all their efforts, finishing them is the best of feelings. Then ... tell them the same sentences. It's so exciting.

These words are the last words the yakuza group heard before they all sank into unconsciousness. What they will never forget is this silhouette that made them reappear their fear and the voice that kept saying how great it was to beat and receive punchtypic, it was scary, typical of a sado-maso. But the worst was the grisly smile they could see after the aggressor told them to train and become stronger.

The young man / woman left this warehouse after saying these words. What he did not predict was that during the one-way fight one of them called their leader, anyway, the reinforcements to come to help them.

* * *

 **River**

On the way back, the aggressor's intuition, which he or she has developed for a long time, tells him to be careful because DANGER DANGER run away.

There, emerge a flock of cows before him, from his point of view, of course, but it was not a flock of cows but men coming to kill him.

As the saying goes, 'an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth'. This person had attacked their brothers, so they were going to avenge them ! That what we call the family!

"Boss, I don't think it was this kid who beat our group. " A guy observed whom we shall call 1.

"I tell you that he is !" We shall call in turn 2.

"And I don't think so and it's up to the Boss to choose !" Exclaimed 1.

"It's him, he has the blood of our brother." Another guy said, closing his eyes, and breathed painfully, as if he had remembered the afflicting memories. "And ask him the question instead of looking at me," he finished. He looked like their boss, who looked like a cow in passing.

In the person's head he / she thought, either it was:

\- Retarded person

\- Just got out of the psychiatric hospital

-See a psychologist now

-Took drug

-Believe they are in a drama

These are the only thoughts that were in the person's mind. Being fed up that we talk about him and pretend that he / she doesn't exist whereas he / she was juste here, in front of them, standing up waiting like a fool, idiot, stupide, etc.

"What about coming to fight me instead of staying there like a street lamp or should I say like scared people ~~~". That person ended with a demonic smile.

 _This kid I am going to kill him, it was the thought of all the people here._

There we could see ... Black flashes come from all over to meet each other and get a hug ? No, falling ? Hitting ? Crashing ? Maybe, eh?

"Well, falling into such a small trap is not terrible right my friend ? More like old man ? Mouhahahahaha now let's start the real fight and make it quick, I'm hungry. "

There, you could hear a pig being skinned ? Must be the leader. After this awful moment in just five minutes, all the people standing were on the ground, bathed in their own blood.

The person who did this to them, took off his hood and looked at them with pity. He turned out to be a rather young man. A little boy, very adorable.

"I'm a boy, being beaten by someone younger, isn't it frustrating?"

I say that while I love to go against the bigger than me.

* * *

 **Behind the scene**

Behind, there was someone watching this scene with excitement from the start. This young man is called Hibari Kyoya. The chairman of the Discipline Committee, which deals with order, I mean peace in this peaceful, magnificent, beautiful city named Namimori and feared by all the inhabitants. He is well known for his violence. And also to have his pet always with him. A yellow bird named Hibird. And the other reason he's so famous is because he calls everybody 'herbivore', and nobody knows why.

When he saw the end of the battle, he came out of his hiding place. He expected to find out the person's face but the person immediately put his hood back on after removing it. Tsk. He should have put himself on the other side of the stage. He should have. But it's not big deal. He had found a new opponent. "Kamikorusu, for not cleaning up this mess."

The person he was addressing turned around slowly as if there was a problem.

He knew only one person who said these words. This slogan.

Why, why, ohhhh why is the great Hibari Kyoya here? Tell me why he's here? What if he recognizes me and denounces me afterwards ? I'm gonna have to stay in jail with old guys and I could not fight anymore! I even prefer to meet a ghost there right away or even become a cow ...! No, he will not recognize you. Let's try to be natural and why I am thinking of being a cow ? Why the hell of all the stuff there was I chose a cow ?! I must have been contaminated by this flock two minutes ago. Wait...I forget myself... have ... to be natural, natural, thought the poor boy.

"Yo Hibari Kyoya, what can I do for you ?" The young man said with the orange hood trying to look natural. Luckily I put my hood back ! Besides, how long was he here?

"Kamikorusu, herbivore." Hibari Kyoya said with a wicked smile.

"Oh! I understood, one of them is your boyfriend and so you want to avenge him ?" Said the orange chaperon. "No, I'm joking". What the hell am I saying ?! Am I looking for the devil or what ?! We had to avoid the problems ! Not look for them ! Shut up, you bad mouth!

"Herbivore, don't say nonsense. For having disrespected me, Kamikorusu. "Said Hibari, upset that this kind of thing could be imply into his person.

"How cute, fighting to protect lo-v-er ~ let's start then," The serious young man said. Well ... if we're already in the shit ... we might as well give our best ?

"Kamikorusu, suicidal herbivore," Hibari said before rushing to attack the suicidal man. If the young man needed help to commit suicide, he was there to help.

* * *

 **Fight**

You could see some tonfas blow, fists, kicks, riposte and dodge.

The match ended in a draw, both equal.

"Herbi-, no omnivore. This will be the last shot." The first man said out of breath, but did not show it.

"You fool, I have a name and I won this fight. I have to go back home. Bye ." The one with the orange hood said before running away. _Fuck, I mustn't get excited with him._

 _Omnivore, kamikorusu next time._ After this thought, the boy named Hibari Kyoya pulled out his phone and called his vice president to clean up this mess.

"Tetsu, come to clean this mess in front of the warehouse near the river, warehouse number 23," Hibari said, tired.

"Yes Kyo-san," The voice that belonged to the other person on the other side of the phone said.

* * *

 **Mysterious boy's side**

On the boy's side with the orange hood, which turned out to be Tsuna, the abbreviation for Tsunayoshi, sat on a bench to wipe those wounds.

"This guy is strong, I can not wait to fight him again. " _But ... I mustn't get too excited otherwise ... it could end like ... this time._

"Don't think that way!" Someone said behind him.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Tsuna shouted with his girly shout.

" Are you alright ? I didn't mean to scare you." The other person said, he was a transparent man who had no legs.

A ... a ... GHOST! Even though I said I was ready to meet a ghost if it means not to face Hibari Kyoya, I faced it ! So why for a cow's sake am I facing a ghost ?! And why am I still thinking of a cow !? But that's not the most important thing here ! No calm down Tsuna, it's the wind, yes it's the wind ... damn clown, if it was really the wind why it is always there and why it looks like me ! Thought Tsuna before switching to panic mode, which means turning on oneself, hands on hair and head ... everyone guesses.

Any normal person would freak out, if he saw that. After all it's not every day that you see a ghost, footless with a transparent body and above all your look-alike.

Do I have another brother ? The fourth who died and came to haunt me ? It must be exorcised ... exorcised ... . BUT I know nothing about exorcism! Tsuna you stupide dummy there were shows on how to exorcise someone, why did not you look at it instead of watching Detective Conan ! Like a fool ?! Now only watch the documentary ! Forget about it and think about the situation first ! Think about it, think it over, I know, what if I ask him for his forgiveness ? Tsuna thought before he began his forgiveness ceremony.

Tsuna knelt before the ghost and said, "Ooooo my lost brother, my fourth brother, I beg your pardon, I did not even know that you existed, I mean I knew it but I did not know at all where you were. You have to go to heaven, not staying in our world. Oooooo my hell of a brother, please accepts my forgiveness and if you want to haunt someone you have to haunt someone else like my other brothers ... no wait do not get angry I meant our brothers. " _Please make it work, Kami-sama._

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahah, it's too hilarious !" The Tsuna look-alike said, collapsing with laughter.

What's hilarious about that ? No Tsuna laughs with him like that he will leave, he thought with fear.

"Uh, yeah, it's hilarious hahahaha ..." Tsuna said, scratching his neck. _Go now. What do you want me to do now ? Garlic ? Salt ?_

"Well, this is the first time I can communicate with you," The Tsuna's twin said, smiling.

The first time I get to communicate with you? Wait, that means that he had already tried before ... MOMMY !

"I find it very hilarious. Usually you are not afraid, you spend your time fighting and there you kneel before me. It was a surprise, I was expecting you to insult me. "

"Hahaha. " _Sorry, but no matter how strong I am, I'm not going to insult a ghost that may kill me with a finger-snapping or make my life miserable because I insulted him. There're limits to my strength._

"My name is Giotto and I'm not your lost brother hahahah," Giotto said, rolling on the ground while holding his stomach, again.

"Yeah hahahahah so what are you mr ghost who called Giotto ?" Tsuna said nervously because his intuition told him he was not going to love the answer at all. He just wanted him to leave. Far away but really far away.

"I'm your grandfather and I don't know how I end up here." Giotto said, looking around as if to escape Tsuna's gaze.

"Ah yes I see my ji-chan so hi ji-chan ... wait WHAT ?! My grandfather ?!" Tsuna said shocked ? How to describe ... surprised ? Scared ?

"Well, you have proof in front of you, I'm a ghost and ... your grandfather. "

What is this mess ?! Let me recapitulate everything. First my grandfather is in front of me and as a ghost -just magnifique- and it's my perfect double except for the hair colors and I'm the only one to see him ... mamma I'm afraid, thought Tsuna calmly, finally not so calmly.

"Actually I am your great-great-great-great grandfather, and I'm from 400 years ago ? I think ? " Giotto said, who did not look at all old, he didn't look like a 400 years old guy at all.

"Oh yeah I see ... .. what ?! " Tsuna said with his jaw ... on the ground.

"My name is Vongola Giotto or Vongola Primo and in Japanese it is Sawada Ieyasu." Giotto said quite seriously.

"It's like my little brother." Tsuna said, his voice filled with disgust.

"Sadly, and I am not proud at all to have him as a grandson. Picking on the weakest is inadmissible and above all to disrespect his own family." Giotto said in his voice, filled with sadness, disgust and anger.

" I understand. It's horrible and so why am I the only one who can see you?" Tsuna said seriously as this is a very serious problem there. Was he going to start seeing all the spirits like in the movies ? Help them going to the hereafter ? Doing good deeds? Become crazy ? Shouting on the street ? Speaking alone?

"Well, how do I explain it ... I don't know either, and I thought you would know that since you're smart. "Said Giotto, the voice full of hope.

"Sorry but I don't know how or why you end up here and thank you for the compliment but I can't help you on this. Oh, and one last thing. If you were called Vongola and you were really my grandfather, I should have this last name also, shouldn't I ?" Tsuna said.

"Listen, it's a long thing." Giotto said before sighing.

"I have all my time," Tsuna said with a smile.

"Didn't you say just now that you had to go back?" Giotto said with a smile on the corner.

"You were spying on me, stalker !" Tsuna shouted.

" I have to ! We're glued together ! And I'm not a stalker! " Cried Giotto out offended by the words his grandson had said about him.

"I am listening then". Tsuna insisted.

"Well, Vongola is a self-defense group and I'm the one who created it, I was called Vongola Primo." Giotto said proudly.

"Vongola Primo?" Tsuna repeated.

"Yes, I created a self-defense group called Vongola, in Italy when I was only 14 years old." He said proudly.

" I see ?" Tsuna replied as Giotto's face flushed, disappointed. _Oops ? He didn't expect me to congratulate him, did he ?_

"My friend Cozarto Shimon advised me to create a self-defense group to protect my family, friends and the city that I love so much. He told me that I am the only one capable of creating and being the leader of a self-defense group. And I warn you immediately that it was not me who chose the name, Vongola, which means clam in Japanese." He sighed before resuming "I liked this group, Vongola, there were my friends with me to protect the cities, the population, the people important to me and that was all that counted for me. Protecting the things that are precious to me. There were six other people with me in Vongola, they were called '' Guardians ''. Every guard besides me could use flames. Hyper-dying flames. There is the flame of the sky, the rarest, the flame of the tempest, the sun, the fog, the lightning, the rain and the cloud. But when I end up here, nobody saw me, at first I thought it was a joke but after I noticed that I had no legs. At last they were transparent and that I was a ghost . People could not see me and after other experiences I realized I was dead. I do not remember anything at all, the last thing I remember was when I celebrate, that was my last memory. After that I found a newspaper on the floor and it was there ... there was the date ... I had been dead for 400 years already. And you're the first person I managed to communicate with and to warn you we're stuck together. But do not worry I do not know all your secret because just like me we all have secrets, right ?" Said Giotto.

* * *

During the explanation, Tsuna's face turned into the color of the rainbow, going through anger, fear, excitement, betrayal and happiness.

"So basically you're a hero who saves cities ?" Tsuna said, nodding his head.

That's all I needed ! A mad person. He must have been a magician or something. What if it was like in the manga where I had to realize his last wish ? Well... he can always dream ... how am I supposed to do that ?! Guardians ? Flames ? Is he out his mind ? It is normal that he remained on earth for 400 years ! And of course, unlucky as I am, it had to fall on me. He could not have haunted Ieyasu or I don't know who else ?!

"Is that all your remember since then?! " Asked Giotto, outraged.

"But really clam as a name it's not terrible hahahahaha it sounds better in Italian hahahahahah," Tsuna said, rolling on the floor with his hands on his stomach. _Fucking shellfish !_

"Listen, as you heard in my EXPLANATION it was not me who chose this name but my best friend !" Giotto roared with anger and amusement.

"And what's that stuff ? With the seven flames ? Sky, storm, rain, sun, lightning, fog and cloud ? Magic ? In short you are magicians heroes, right ?" Tsuna said with a mocking and haughty expression.

"Didn't you hear my JOLI, WONDERFUL, MAGNIFICENT EXPLANATION ?! It's flames ! Hyper dying !" Giotto said angrily.

"And what does it change?" Tsuna said naturally, as if the explanation was nothing more than a fly.

"I do not even know why I'm trying to explain. I give up, " Giotto sighed.

A magnificent silence settled between them. But luckily it did not last too long.

"Listen jiji, I would find out why you end up here and until then I would make you an artificial body," Tsuna said seriously.

Here we go. We're going to tell him a lie, make him believe something, say we've failed and he'll say it's okay and finally disappear. It always works in movies.

"Thank you and stop looking at me so seriously it scary." Giotto said before forming a warm smile and continue. "I'm glad to have you as a descendant, grandson and to have met you," Giotto finished smiling.

"Hey! That was my part of glory there! Stupid jiji! I too am glad to meet you jiji! Said Tsuna, smiling in turn.

Absolutely no. How can you easily believe people like that ? And in addition to artificial bodies ? It doesn't even exist. But OK. If it can make him leave, so much the better.

"Pfff hahahaha we are going to work hard together then." Giotto said before laughing and soon followed by Tsuna.

That day was the day when everything changed. Where nothing will be normal. Contrary to what our protagonist was thinking.

* * *

 **At the evening**

"Tsu-kun, where were you after class ? Mama was very worried." The mother said, her voice filled with anxiety.

"Don't worry okaa-san. I was walking outside." Tsuna replied nervously.

"Tsu-kun the criminal is always near here, maybe he's going to attack you." The mother said this time a little angry.

" So what ? That would be good. It will make us a holiday, isn't it Dame-oni-san ?" This time it was Ieyasu who spoke.

"Don't talk like that to your brother !" Exclaimed Nana and Tamaki at the same time.

Behind them, a phantom thought with disgust.

 _How can someone who bears the same name as me can in this way think of his own brother ? Isn't it a bit exaggerated to think like that of his own brother? If he was to becomes a mafiosi, it will be a catastrophe for the world and there will be nothing but that with him. What mafia ? What am I saying ?! I'm going crazy. But why couldn't he respect his brother even a little ? This kid needs discipline._

There is a reason why I do not say anything Ieyasu and you would better remember it, the reason why I do not attack you or riposte it's because unlike you, I am not picking on weaker than me, I am human after all. I still have a conscience compared to you. Besides, no matter how I wish, you remain my brother, Tsuna thought with disgust.

"Ka-san it's fine, it doesn't matter, I'm going to change and I come back." Tsuna said, trying to comfort his mother.

"If Tsu-kun says so, it's fine then. " The mother said before leaving to make dinner for Tsu-kun, Ta-kun and Iey-kun.

"Tsuna ototo, you shouldn't let Ieyasu leave like that ! He may be our little brother but he has no right to disrespect us !" Tamaki roared as he gave a knock to the table and startled Ieyasu.

"Hey ! Don't say that because you too think that Dama-oni-san should die !" Iyetsu shouted at Tamaki.

"Stop !' The mother cried out before speaking, "Iey-kun respect your brother, brothers should love each other and not argue. " She added.

"Ka-san call me when it's dinner time." Tamaki said before going to his room.

"Tss call me when it's ready." Ieyasu said.

"Same for me Ka-san." Tsuna said before dashing into the bathroom.

* * *

 **In the bathroom**

Ieyasu, you're lucky you're my brother, otherwise I'd have killed you from a long time, Tsuna thought as he looked into the mirror.

"Killing ? It's not a good thought for an eight-year-old kid. You're watching too much movie. But I'm curious Tsuna, is there any reason why you do not say anything, after spending weeks watching you I still don't understand why you pretend to be someone useless when you aren't at all," Giotto said, his voice full of anger.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Tsuna shouted.

"Hush ! Stop doing your girly shouting or your family are going to come !" Giotto implored him.

"My cries is not girly at all on the contrary it's super manly !" Tsuna said with some redness.

"Yes,yes and I am the King of France," said Giotto, sighing before laughing.

"Haha very funny," Tsuna said.

"Tsu-kun what's going on?" His mother asked from the kitchen.

"Nothing, nothing I just bashed into something hahaha," Tsuna replied with a nervous laugh.

"Dame one day, always a Dame, you don't agree ?" Ieyasu asked or rather said.

"Be careful ototo-kun !" Tamaki shouted from his room.

So I see you can read the thoughts, Tsuna said angrily looking at his grandfather in the eye.

"Yes, useful, huh ? Don't be so jealous. And like this I don't need to talk because I don't want my grandson to be put in a psychiatric hospital, you know what I mean. That would be too much shame." Said Giotto in tears.

Great, I'm happy for you, I would not have any more privacy. Poor me, thought Tsuna sighing.

"Oh but do not worry ! I can not do it all the time! I have to - "

"We'll talk about that later. I have to eat. "

I will not even comment on it.

After this conversation and after eating, the Sawada brothers went to bed on their own.

* * *

 **The next day**

After breakfast, the three Sawadas left for primary school for their greatest misfortune.

The routine what, thought Tsuna

"Don't think like that ! "

Now leave me, I am at school now.

"Don't do foolish thing ! "

Yes dad, I mean jiji!

Tsuna regretted having made the promise with his grandfather and fortunately for him he could argue by thoughts if not people will take him for a madman and take him away where he is, in an asylum for crazy.

Here is the prezzzz of the discipline committee, and what about having a little fun, Tsuna Tsuna with a smile that is worth nothing.

* * *

 **Hibari's side**

He was looking for the omnivore to finish the fight. He had to find him to kill him. He was sure he was in that school, that silhouette he had seen somewhere. Now who was he ? He continued to look for when all of a sudden someone touched his shoulder and said, "Hi Kyoya."

When he turned around there were only herbivores. No sign of the omnivore who was mixed with the herbivores.

 _Omnivore, I'll find you and Kamikorusu, thought Hibari Kyoya_

* * *

Hibari Kyoya and Sawada Tsunayoshi had one thing in common: it was the thirst for fighting, or rather the thirst for blood. And one was even more than the other, much more. He had it to the point that it was unimaginable, impossible. And it was scary.

But both loved to fight. They shared a feeling : excitement.

That feeling they had after their game yesterday. An excitement they had not experienced in a while.

.

.

.

* * *

So I hope you liked this chapter!

Thank you for coming!

Thank you for leaving a comment!

Thanks for reading !

Looking forward to seeing you again in the next chapter!

Bye ! ^ _ ^


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone ! I hope you are good !**

 **So here is the second chapter and I hope you will enjoy it !**

 **Synopsis** : Sawada Tamaki, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Ieyasu, candidates for the position of Vongola Decimo. Who will become the Vongola Decimo ? One, a person who has the kindness of Primo, it seems like a perfect person but we know that nobody is perfect. Two, the physique but don't have any quality except the clumsiness and three, the charm of Primo but has a lousy character. This is Reborn's job to train them and to know who will become the Decimo.

 **Little** **word** **:** I apologize in advance for the spelling mistake.

 **Little** **word** **:** A little reply to the review.

Anyelanajera : Thanks. Here is it.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2 :**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

 **Sawada's Residence**

 **Living room**

A young woman of the name of Nana watched the news with apprehension. The attacks of the criminal had decreased for two weeks but he wasn't captured yet. She feared for the security of her children. They should normally be able to play outside, in the park with their friends and not, to be cloister all the day at the house under this horrible heat.

"- Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for following our emission. It is approximately a week since the attacker stopped his attacks. The people that he had attacked are all almost improved for our greatest happiness. And according to some rumors the criminal had been caught by the committee of discipline of Namimori and by the president of this club, I mean committee but they were helped by a gang of the name of… Er can somebody tell me the name of the group ? … You don't know either ? Well, thank you nevertheless. Therefore, to all parents, you don't have to worry any more ! You can let your children play outside in full safety, because the police had catch the criminal for our well-being. What would we be without them ? Fortunately they are here to protect us ! Thus now let us pass to the news of the day. Mister -"

After having watched the news, Nana left to the kitchen to make the lunch for her sons.

"Ara~~~, I am so happy that Ta-kun, Tsu-kun and Iey-kun are able to leave the house without someone who are going to agresse them~~~~. Thanks to these police officers to have stopped this criminal~~~ What would we be without them ?" Nana said while preparing the meal for her three sons.

* * *

 **Namimori**

 **House**

Somewhere in Namimori, a boy with black hair was also watching this news.

"Who is the herbivore that have invented all these rumors ? Who is the herbivore that said that the criminal was caught ? And who is the fucking herbivore that have invented this rumor as what the committee of discipline was helped by a gang ? Kamikorusu." A boy with black hair said very but very very irritated by breaking its pane under the anger. He needed to pass this anger on something. And fast.

* * *

 **Sawada's House**

 **First floor**

 **Bedroom**

"Huuuh, so the criminal was caught, but then why don't they show his face ? Or they are lying. You know, I hate liars more than everything and the hypocrites too.", A small brownish boy said with hair in battle.

"Tsuna, do you know who is the criminal then ? ", Another boy asked with the same hairstyle but with blond hair.

"Don't know. Because if I knew it, I would have already called the police to tell them, you know. And stops appearing of nowhere or they are is going to take me in an asylum of insane because I speak with an invisible thing here, but that nobody can see except me and I don't desire at all but really don't desire at all to go to in an asylum fot insane.", Tsuna said annoyed.

"Nice, I see that I count for my great-great-great-great-grandson. And what do you want to do in the future, except for becoming an unemployed? ", The other blond boy asked while making fun.

"In any case, not Spider-man or Bat-man like my nii-san, I don't want to save people while hiding myself, all moreover, this is just a story from the imagination of a human, well the author of Spider- man or Bat-man. And I don't want to become neither a detective as in Detective Cona like Ototo-san, nor a champion of boxing or a great samurai. Or the Santa Claus. And no, I don't want to create a group of auto defense like you and if I do it, isn't that the same as an unemployed ? You are not getting any paid by making this job. Moreover, that does not exist jiji. Through becoming a phantom, your memory became horrible and you think that you are a hero who saved people 400 years ago. And I think that I should go to see a psychologist because in my opinion you are only a being from my imagination." Tsuna said while sighing.

How much imagination I have to create a guy with this kind of life that it's far-fetched.

"I AM NOT A BEING FROM YOUR IMAGINATION ! I exist but as a phantom and sorry to disappoint you but I will not let my grandson become unemployed and I have a good memory. And I am not that old !" The blond said as he was sulking.

"Excuse me, but your name is Giotto Vongola, or Ieyasu Sawada in Japanese ? You were born like four century ago, and more maybe and you are saying that you are young ? My god, you've completely lost it. I was mistaken, it's not me who should go to see a psychologist but you, you need him more than me as I see it." Tsuna said as he put a hand on the man trying to comfort him.

"DON'T TREAT LIKE AN OLD PERSON ! I am still in my twenties !" Giotto shouted while crying all the tears from his heart.

"Yes I can see that jiji who has more than 400 years old." Tsuna said with a smirk.

"OKAY ! You can become an unemployment person, a tramp ou whatever you want, it's not my problem !" Giotto roared before he disappear.

Well…I really should apologize to him…after eating of course. Ka-san's food is the best. The best cooker that I know. But he is really dumb this granddad, he saw me fight several time and still think that the criminal isn't me ? But Vongola ? A fucking shellfish ! I need to check this with ka-san, our hero or rather our anti-hero thought, before going downstairs to join his mother.

* * *

"Oh my god, but who is this ? It's our Dame-nii-san of course ! I thought you died. And I was thinking of buying flowers for your grave, mouhahahaha." A boy with blond hair said, he was the same age as Tsuna.

Hahahaha, very funny Ieyasu, what great sense of humour do you have, you have all my respect for having such great humour…from the bottom of the board.

"O…ototo-san…hahaha your joke was…very funny…" Tsuna said while laughing nervously.

You are very lucky Ieyasu that I am faking that I am weak otherwise you would already have my punch since a long time ago, Tsuna though angrily. While I am at it…why I am acting like a weak person ? I am too dumb.

"It wasn't a joke Dame-ni-san. But if you could disappear it would make me very happy. Wouldn't you do that for your lovely little brother~ ?" Ieyasu asked seriously and amused at the same time.

Oh my god, kami-sama, satan-sama, I don't who but please make him shut up, I can't tolerate his voice anymore, Tsuna thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Ototo-san even if it's a joke…don't you think…that it's going too far ?" Tsuna asked with a small voice.

"Na, you don't think so ? And it's wasn't a joke but dumb as you are, you will never understand." Ieyasu said while struggling his shoulders.

Kami-sama, oh Kami-sama, I take back what I said, I would rather become Spider-man or Bat-man or even Santa Claus than staying here one more second with him. But don't take it wrong, I won't go as far as to create a group of magicien disguised in flame with rainbows colors. What kind of image is this ? Just imagine it make me think of a bunch of pedophile who are trying to kidnappe children with candy saying _'come, come, I am going to give you candy'_ …Gosh, just what he needed, to bump into a pervert. For once I agree to say that I am unlucky.

"Ieyasu do not talk like this to your big brother !" Another boy said. He had mi-blond mi-brown fair hair, something like orange with a scruffy hair.

Nooooooo ! Why he is here ?! NOOOOOO ! Tsuna thought with horror.

"So ototo-kun, how was your day ? You were probably bored since you stayed at home alone but don't worry, now big brother is going to stay with you and we are going to play whatever you want !" The eldest of the Sawada said.

NOOOOOOOOO ! On the contrary, it was perfect without you and Ieyasu. So please just leave me alone ! Tsuna thought horrified.

"No it's fine ni-san, I don't want to trouble you." Tsuna said.

Yes, go away, please go away and don't approach me anymore.

"You don't have to be this polite, after all we are brother, aren't we ?" Tamaki asked with a smile.

WHY ?! Ohhhh great Kami-sama, why does my brother don't understand that I want to be alone without him in the vicinity.

"No, really ni-san you don't have to play with me." Tsuna said as he was trying his best for not shouting.

"But I really do wanted to spend my day with you…" Tamaki said before entering in his depressive mode.

"Another time maybe ni-san. Look, the weather is good today, you should have fun with your friends."

"Yes ! You are right ! I shouldn't be depressive with this beautiful day so I am going to introduce you to my friends !" Tamaki said with enthusiasm.

Wasn't he depressive just two secondes ago ?! More importantly… Nooo ! It was worst than the first idea ! I would have preferred spend an entire day with him than spending it with his friends !

* * *

Tsuna's imagination :

Tamaki : My friends, this is my brother, Tsunayoshi, but you can call him Tsuna.

His friends : Ohhhh but who is that ? Dame-Tsuna of course ! Hahahaha

Tamaki : What got in your heads to say that my brother is useless ! He is less useless than you ! He is 10 000 more time cuter than you ! I won't talk to you anymore ! You bunch of dumb who don't know how to respect someone !

Tsuna : No, you don't ne-

Tamaki : Tsuna, starting from today I am going to be your bodyguard 24/24 and 7/7. If there is any problem you can tell me, ni-san will to hit them for you.

End of Tsuna's imagination

* * *

NOOOOOOOOOOOO ! After this I won't any any intimate left, no more peace, no more…NOOOOOOOOO I don't even want to think of it !

"Ni-san…really, you can play with your friends without me." Tsuna said trying to be happy.

"Really ? But won't you feel lonely ? Nobody like the solitude, don't they ?" Tamaki asked.

…Yes you're right ni-san, nobody like to feel lonely. But at least I have Giotto -who I think is a big pervert but forget it for now- and that enough.

"No, but you see…I have to stay with ka-san that why I can't play with you." Tsuna said.

"Oh ? Really ? Well, next time then." Tamaki said disappointed.

.

After eating, Tamaki and Ieyasu go to do their own things with their own friends.

* * *

 **Sawada's House**

 **Living Room**

 **Tsuna's side**

"Ka-san, where does To-san work ?" Tsuna asked his mom and jumped on his mom's laps and sit on her.

"Huh ? To-san work in a construction site." Nana answered.

"Oh that pretty cool ! And what is the name of the company ?" Tsuna asked willing to know more about his father work.

"Vongola, darling~~~, works at Vongola~~~" Nana hummed.

Oh, so this thing really exists ? So Giotto is really a ghost !? Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! It's ... It's real a ghost ... But it was not a auto-defense group at first ? So in 400 years it has turned into a society to build things ? But do you really have penguins at the South Pole ? In short, that's it : Self-defense - Company of Construction - Helps people to cross the streets - Keeps the peace in the world ? Maybe, but I know one thing, it's that I do not want to have a job to help people cross the road because in the end I would be dizzy. No more importantly ! He is not a pedophile. Phew. I was scared for a moment. I thought I was the descendant of a….a…well you know. So he was telling the truth about the auto-defense group ? Well, it was 400 years ago and I was not born so I do not know how the world was running at the time. So in short, a group of magicians helping the villagers to get back into good spirits became a construction company ?

"Ka-san, do you love Tou-san ?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course Ka-san love him, but why do you ask ?" The woman asked in return.

"But why is Tou-san never at home ?"

"Because Tou-san is working far away."

"But all my classmates' dad come back at night or at least once a week. Is it because Tou-san doesn't like us, that why he never comes home ? Is it because he doesn't like us ? Did he abandoned us ?" Tsuna asked with eyes filling with innocence, the opposite of his questions.

Nana was offended, how a child who was barely eight years old could think like this of his dad ? What if he ended hating his father….that would be disastrous.

"Tou-san didn't abandoned us, Tou-san love us a lot, more than everything." The woman said with a sweet look in her eyes while stoked her son's hair.

"Ka-san…why don't you divorce with Tou-san ?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsu-kun ? Ka-san can't divorce from Tou-san. Ka-san still love Tou-san." The woman answered. She was once again dumbfounded by her son's words. Where did he learns this kind of vocabulary at his age ?

"Ka-san, if you are always looking for something far who is not here, waiting, you will lose what you have in front of you. Instead of looking away, look around you or those around you, may abandon you." Tsuna said seriously.

"Tsu-kun ?" Nana said, no sound came out of her throat.

"Hahaha sorry to scare you. I got you ! I saw that in a movie and I wanted to try too !" Tsuna laughed.

"Ah! O..ok." the mother said before joining Tsuna in his giggle.

One day you will understand the meaning of these words Ka-san. And at that moment, it will be too late to turn back. You will have to assume all your actions. After all, you have to assume and take responsibility for your decisions and choices, haven't you ? I am looking forward to see this moment.

* * *

 **Several days later**

"Tsuna, do you really want to fight, didn't you say that you stopped hitting people for no reason ? And that you stop fighting ?" Giotto asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I won't be hurt jiji. I go there because I heard that they were very strong and that they hurt children. Without any reason. And that they exploited them. They are taking advantage of them." Tsuna replied with a mischievous smile.

"Tsuna, if that's how it is then I come with you !" Giotto said on fire.

"Brave, brave samurai jiji, are you sure that you were not a hero who saved people and cities and that in your time samurai didn't exist ?" Tsuna asked.

"I already told you that NO I am not a hero who saved cities but THE leader of a group of auto-defense and we saved cities and people in danger. AND no samurai did NOT exist. There were only sword masters, swordsmen. And I did not create a group of heroes but a group of auto-defense ! Giotto shouted angrily from repeating the same thing all the time.

"It's good, it's not worth getting upset," Tsuna said, putting his hands up to show that he was here in peace.

Frankly, no matter how many times you explain it to me, it's always the same thing. You saved people for free without receiving anything in return, which means neither recognition nor money. So a hero who saved cities. And people.

After this wonderful conversation between grandfather and grandson, Tamaki suddenly entered Tsuna's room with a big smile.

"Um yes ?" Tsuna hesitated after he saw the smile on his older brother's face.

"Ototo-kun, I'm so glad that you made a friend, even if he's an imaginary friend~." Tamaki hummed.

What is this mess ?! Since when do I have an imaginary friend~? ... Oh no ... Oh my god tell me it's a dream no, a nightmare ... don't tell me he believes that jiji is my IMAGINARY FRIEND ! For everything in the world I wouldn't have him as a friend ! Who would want to have him as a friend apart from his so-called friends / heroes / colleagues ?! Tsuna thought before going into panic mode which was cut by a Giotto.

"Don't worry, you only have to introdu-" Before Giotto could finish his sentence he was cut by a happy Tamaki.

"My brother with the face you made, you're worried, aren't you ? Do not worry, I will not laugh at you. On the contrary, I would like to meet your friend." Tamaki said with a bright smile before sitting in front of Tsuna.

NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO ! One, my brother thinks that jiji is my imaginary friend. Two, he comes to my room without my permission. And third and last thing he is delaying me to go kill people, oops I mean to hit people - or to save people for free like a hero according to a certain blonde- ... but that's not the issu here. The problem is how to tell him to leave !

"Etto, how can I say this ni-san, I ... I have to go shopping for ka-san !" Tsuna exclaimed before running out of the house to go to the meeting place followed by Giotto.

In Tsuna's room, the only thing left was a Tamaki sitting and blinking like an owl.

What…just happened ?

* * *

 **Namimori**

 **Another Residence**

In another house, a young boy wiped his tonfas. He was preparing for a battle just in case, if this omnivore would come.

 _(Hibari darted at the orange hooded boy, giving him a blow from his tonfas that sent him fly to the other side._

 _"You are weak suicidal herbivore." Hibari said before turning to leave when he heard a clapping._

 _The one who was sent earlier by Hibari stood there in front of Hibari applauding, indemne._

 _"Ehhh, this blow was great, never seen such a blow, magnifique, yappari Hibari Kyoya is Sugoi ne." That's why he deserves me to be serious. The boy said to the orange hood with a smirk before rushing towards him._

 _Later the boy was just saying 'So great' or 'Sugoi', like the person who assaulted ... not possible ...)_

"I hope that you will come omnivore." Hibari said angrily.

* * *

 **Tsuna's side**

"Pfffff. I hoped they were stronger, much stronger, than." Tsuna said with a sad look.

Silence. Nobody answered him ... A great silence of death answered him.

"Giotto ? Jiji ? You are here ? Someone there ?" Tsuna asked with a touch of fear.

"AMEN ! May God protect you and bless you !" Giotto exclaimed with a point in the air.

"Uh ..." Tsuna said, he didn't know what to say because he was so shocked by the scene he had just seen. He witnessed a scene straight out of a horror movie.

"Tsuna ... that's not what you think ... well you see, I have a friend named Knuckle and if he was here now he would probably do that." Giotto said with a voice full of nostalgia.

"I see ... but I still think that you should go to see a psychologist. Tsuna said before turning his head, not willing to look at that scene anymore, with a drop of sweat.

Always talking about his imaginary and nonexistent friends. He really has a problem at his age.

* * *

After this conversation -even if Giotto was still sulking- Tsuna was going to leave when he was suddenly kicked out by the door.

Yes, he took a door in the face.

A door in the face.

Yes, a fucking door in the face.

Hahahaha good for you Tsuna, that's what it's like to mock his dad ... I meant about his grandfather ... WHY OF ALL THE PEOPLE WHO EXIST ON THE EARTH HIBARI KYOYA IS HERE ?! It's not good, if he's here Tsuna will fight back and if these two are together then how long will their fight last ?! Giotto thought panicked.

* * *

 **Warehouse**

"Omnivore, I finally found you after two weeks." Hibari said with a smile ... a nasty smile that gave everyone shivers even to our poor ghost. "You didn't hurt yourself too much with the door?"

"Oh what an honor that Kyoya remembers me, I am honoring your majesty. It's been a long time Kyoya, I missed you ... or not at all. But, I did not intend to do anything to you but you really pissed me off. The door. I will make you suffer. So much that you would want to take a door instead. So who will win the fight in your opinion Kyoya ? Me or you ? Who knows ? Let's start." Tsuna declared before attacking Hibari.

"Kamikorusu." Hibari replied to Tsuna's challenge.

Hibari observed his opponent's clothes. Today is blue, huh?

 _(After a few swaps, the two opponents agreed to have a little break but that, they will never admit it, they still had theirs prides even they were just children. They also needed to rest to take force, but that's also something that they will never confessed. Because of their prides._

 _"Suicidal herbivore," began Hibari, breathless because of the fight. "Why are you fighting ?" He finished._

 _" Who knows ? Why do I fight ? Because it's fun of course. It's great to fight because if you can not express your feelings by speaking then express them by giving fists." I saw that in manga, although I don't know if it works in real life. But if you believe what I said, you must be really stupid. Hey, because you hit me, I' am going to bump you off. I'm not trying to understand what happened in your fucking miserable life. "And to find strong fighters of course. And I'm not a vegetarian, I eat meat like you. And you ? Why are you fighting ?" The young boy in the orange hood said._

 _"To put order, suicidal herbivore." He paused a moment before resuming with a smile, "And to fight strong opponents." Hibari darted at the hidden-faced boy.)_

"I hope you won't run away today, suicidal omnivore." Hibari said with a smile, a smile that was bloodthirsty.

"Interesting, come here Kyoya ... And stop with this stupid nickname but at least I have increased in your esteem. And I did not run away last time." Tsuna said under his blue hood before going to fight Hibari. Who gives this kind of stupid nicknames and with such bad taste to people ?!

* * *

Giotto, come on Giotto, go stop them ... think, think for a mad dog's sake Giotto ! You were a leader of an auto-defense group, weren't you ?! It's not that hard to find a way to stop two 8-year-olds, well 8-year-old and 9-year-old ... I think ... but it's not the most important here! Breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, inspire, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, ... but you're not at a YOGA class for pet's sake ! Giotto, Giotto ... ah I know why not read his thoughts ? It must be not concentrate now ! Perfect opportunity ! thought Giotto enthusiastically, looking at his grandson.

"To my dear imaginary friend, if you ever read my thoughts, do not worry because if I get hurt you will heal my wounds, right ? Wait wisely here, because when my fight is over, let's go home ... daddy, "Tsuna thought happily.

What he didn't expect was that Giotto would react badly to his statement.

I see, after all even if he says the opposite, he still loves his father because after all it's his father ... and I'm only... his great-great-grandfather, a ghost who can't even separate two eight-year-olds ... from fighting, Giotto thought sadly before evaporating.

* * *

 **Fight**

For what reason, I fight, huh ? Who knows ? I don't know anymore. Only the future will tell us why I love fighting so much. Maybe at some point I would have a click, like in the movies hahaha. Well it's not like I think it will happen but well. They say we can always hope. However, one thing I know is that I will beat you Hibari Kyoya. I'm going to crush you like an insect. Stay in your place kid. No no. Not now. Grow, grow a little more. But ... I really want to beat him. No, hold on. Yes, hold on for next time …

 _Suicidal omnivore, kamikorusu to show you who is the strongest of us. Kamikorusu, suicidal omnivore, you will know the pain, Hibari thought._

The only thing that mattered to them was to win, but most of all to have fun by fighting, because if you looked closely you could see that their face shone so much they were happy to fight one against the other.

It's been a long time since I've had such a strong opponent. Tsuna was so happy that he didn't fled that day. He was going to wait a little longer, to see him grow up and ... to finish him off. Like all of his other opponents in the past.

"Suicidal omnivore, why is that all your clothes have 27 as a motive ?" Hibari asked while giving a blow of tonfas.

"I don't know. It's not me who bought my clothes, it's my mother. Ask her if you want to know. Dumbass. Did you think I had money to buy it myself or what ? Dude, did you think at seven years old, we were doing the shopping ourselves or how is in your life ? But the number 27 represents me. And you ? Which number fits you?" Tsuna asked while dodging a blow from tonfas.

Arg, I'm tired of his weapons ! He couldn't have a plastic stick like other kids his age ?! But now that he says it, it is true that almost all my clothes have this motive. Strange…Really strange.

"18. That the number 18, suicidal omnivore. Do not call me a dumbass, bloody omnivore." He lunged at his opponent, who dodged him easily and retaliate with a fist, which he dodged in his turn without difficulty. But this situation seemed odd to him. No, rather than the situation, that would be his opponent's fighting style ? Something about it was unusual. It looked like boxing but not so much. He moved irregularly, as if he didn't know how to defend himself when it felt like that he was a regular fighter. There are times when he defended himself like a brainless herbivore girls by imitating birds with their hands. And at other times, it was as if he had been doing karate for a long time. Strange…Really strange.

"Hmmm." Tsuna said before making a backwards salto and catching himself up a little far. Should he start ? He really wanted to beat him. Or should he still hold back? No. No. No. Yes. Yes. Yes. He had to restrain himself. Don't we say the best for the end ? But anyway, the guy who reacts 5 years later to the insult.

"You are my prey, suicidal omnivore but what is your name ?" Hibari asked curiously. He took the opportunity to rest a little.

"Hmpf. Who knows ? When it's time, I'll tell you my name Kyoya-chan~~~" The boy who proclaimed himself as 27 said.

"Do not call me that familiarly. For talking to me so familiarly and insulting me, kamikorusu." Hibari said dodging the kick given by 27.

That's what I said, the guy reacts 5 years later.

"Tell me if 18 is your number then you must be old ... like someone 18 years old it must be shameful to be beaten by a kid like me, mustn't it ?" 27 said with a smile.

"Oh ? But if 18 is my age then you are older than me, eh ?" Hbari amused said.

"Do not say anything and ... Let's get back to our fight." 27 said pouting.

I will beat him. I'm going to kill this guy.

* * *

 **7 minutes later**

"I ... I ... you ... are strong Kyoya." One of the boys said out of breath. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt with the number 27 on it. He didn't want to spend the little energy he had left on provoking his rival by calling him Kyoya-chan.

"Om..omnivore ... ins…tead …of…speak…ing… it's ... this ... blow ... it's the last one." Hibari said just as tired as 27, because after all they are just kids, who needed vitamin to grow up healthy.

"You're right ... this blow will be the last one." The blue-hooded boy said before putting his energy on the last blow.

 _Punch VS blow of tonfas_

This was the last blow before the two collapsed.

"Kyoya ... let's make a promise." 27 said with the mini-finger pointing to Hibari. He closed his eyes, he admitted his defeat. Of course he had lost. Kyoya had to grow up before he beat him. He felt like a father thinking that way.

"Hm ?" Hibari asked, raising his eyebrows.

"In two weeks ...in this place again…we will find out who is the strongest ... All right ?" The boy in the blue hood asked.

"Hm ... don't run away, suicidal omnivore and I won again today." Hibari said before taking out his phone to call Tetsuya to pick him up and clean up the mess.

Eck, what's this guy ?! He's my age and he already has a cell phone ?! I have that old breakable Barbie phone, you know the thing, it's all pink and the only thing it says is : 'Hello, this is Barbie. I'm a barbie girl 'with the tit tit ring. And when I ask for a phone it's 'Tsu-kun is too young to have one'. However we are not too young to get married. Wonderful way of thinking for a mother.

After the telephone conversation, a boy with a weird cut -must be Kusakabe Tetsuya the vice-president- appeared to pick the president of the discipline committee up to go somewhere away from this warehouse.

"Giotto ? Giotto ? Jiji ? Jiji ? Where are you ?" Tsuna said while trying to get up but it was useless.

But where did that useless grandfather go… When we need him, he is never there and when we do not need he is always there ... snif snif ... I do not want to stay or sleep in this lost dump, I'm afraid ...

The next moment Giotto appeared just above Tsuna to look at him with horror and pity, wondering how the boy had all his injuries.

"Eh ! Useless jiji, help me get up." Tsuna said, trying to sit down.

"I'm not useless and unlike you, I am not a hypocritical." Giotto said disgusting by the idea that his grandson could lie to him by saying that he wanted his parents to divorce but still loved his father. How could he say that he hated his father whereas he loved him ? What the point of his parent's divorce ? Did he want them for himself ? But ... the most hurtful thing in the story is the fact that Tsuna lied to him. It was something he could not get over. Even when his friends were hiding things from him, he was not that frustrated. He could not understand himself.

" What are you talking about ?" Tsuna asked while trying not to fall because it's not practical to rely on a ghost but it's better than nothing.

* * *

The two were walking, one was limping and the other was flying to get to their destination, which is to rest on a bench.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the second son of Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana, wondered what he had done wrong for his grandfather to call him a hypocrite. Maybe he was angry with him for getting hurt ? Usually, he didn't care about that kind of thing but ... to be insulted without reason, that's another story. He insinuates by that, that Giotto does not know his actions from the past so he couldn't have insulted him like that for no reason. Besides, even if he only knew him recently, it was not in his character. And the other reason is that Giotto could communicate with someone else who told him anything and everything. Something impossible because it's a ghost that could unfortunately only communicate with him.

"Jiji ... why did you call me a hypocrite ?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"I read your thoughts during your fight against Hibari and I would also like to know why you like to fight. So why are you fighting ?" Giotto asked instead of answering.

"Do not answer my question by asking me a question."

It doesn't work with me, sorry jiji but I am the strongest in this area.

"As you have heard in my pretty thoughts ... the reason I'm fighting ... I forgot it ... I forgot the reason ... I don't know why I wanted to fight but I keep fighting because it's just fun. Why looking further ?" Tsuna said, turning to see the sunset in front of him.

"No, I'm not talking about that ... but daddy ... when you called your father, daddy when you started your match against Hibari." Giotto said sadly.

Tsuna was going to answer when their Hyper Intuition shouted at them both DANGER DANGER RUN FROM HERE AND QUICKLY.

* * *

"I'm the boss of the yakuza that you beat earlier. I will never forgive you for hurting my fellows." The yakuza boss says.

 _Think don't look good, The two Sawada thought._

It's not looking rosy, I haven't recovered yet with these wounds I could not even knock out one that I would already be dead. This asshole of Kyoya, he didn't pull any punchs ... And I was not even totally ... Ah, he will entertain me for a while. But more importantly, it doesn't matter how strong I am ... I'm hurt ... so thing don't look good..., Tsuna thought.

As for Giotto the only thoughts were, THE OUTLOOK IS BLEAK ! Tsuna has not recovered yet! And I can not even help him. That's what I say, the outlook is bleak !

Not even two minutes passed that Tsuna was already on the ground almost unconscious and Giotto was trying to scare the attackers. Without any result.

So that's how I'm going to die ? Pathetic. If I had known that I was going to die now, at least I would not have pretended to be someone I am not ... But I don't want to die yet, not now ... That means that I'm going to die now ? Not yet ... I don't want to die right away as long as I haven't beaten Kyoya yet ... not when I hadn't tell that damned Iemitsu what I think of him yet ... not when I haven't confessed to Jiji yet, no dad, what I think of him yet ... I want to live ... I want to have fun like all the other children ... I DON'T WANT TO DIE NOW ! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG ! SO WHY SHOULD I DIE NOW ?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG ! I DID NOTHING WRONG ! THIS IS NOT MY FAULT IF THEY ARE WEAK ! I DIND'T DO ANYTHING WRONG SO WHY SHOULD I DIE ?! I WANT TO LIVE ! THEY ARE THE ONE THAT SHOULD DIE ! I WANT TO LIVE FOR FUCKING SAKE ! I WANT TO LIVE !

After this thought, Tsuna felt his blood boiling and becoming hot. These wounds made him suffer less than before. His body was hot as if nothing was impossible for him. He didn't feel anything anymore. He felt very good, as if the fight against Kyoya had never taken place. No, it was the first time he felt so good. Like…nothing was impossible for him.

There stood a boy with a blue sweatshirt, brown hair and ... a flame on his hair, an orange flame ... and orange eyes too. And a cold expression in his eyes, as cold as ice.

The boy was flying at full power toward his attackers and knocked them all out, and it took him barely one minute to do that.

After this event Tsuna fell into unconsciousness and slept for two whole days.

* * *

 **Two days later**

"Tsuna," Giotto began. "Do you remember what happened two days ago ?" He asked.

"Mmmm ... .The only thing ... that I remember was that, I was dying. Waits ! That means I became a ghost like you ! NO !" He got up, moved in all directions and looked at himself. Seeing that he didn't have transparent legs he understood that he was not dead yet. But something else was disturbing him. "But I had a dream and in that dream, I thought ... I was flying ! I BELIEVE I CAN FLY ! But that was before, now I can't fly anymore." Tsuna said as he entered in his depressive mode.

That too bad.

"YOU CAN NOT BE SERIOUS FOR ONCE ! But otherwise your joke was very funny..." Giotto said before laughing like crazy.

"Tell me the truth, Kyoya knows how to do magic, doesn't he ?" Tsuna frowned.

It's cheating but hey ... that's what makes a fight more exciting. When it is unpredictable.

" Why ?" Giotto asked.

"Well, you see in our fight, no matter how much I break his tonfas, smash them, crush them and all the rest. He has new ones and brand new ones !" Tsuna said, moving around to show his point. "Jiji, the thing I wanted to tell you ... I'll tell you when I'm ready." Tsuna said with a sad smile. He did not see himself telling that now.

"And what is the thing ? The fact that you won against Hibari ?" Giotto asked curiously.

"Ha. That's obvious, no need to hide it. Of course I won."

Of course I lost. Well, I could have won but that's another story. Anyway I lost but it was done on purpose. So technically, I won.

"What modesty ! And more importantly the fights -"

"And the thing, I will not tell you but I'll tell you something to make up for the wait." And especially to dispel this old misunderstanding of fucking shit that made me look like a liar and a hypocrite to you. "Sawada Iemitsu ... is my biological father, the one who gave me birth and I am grateful for that. Because I'm happy to be alive. And like every human being, I want to live. But, I always called Iemitsu, Iemitsu. But in front of Ka-san I call him Otou-san or Tou-san to make her happy but I've never looked at him like a father. The only thing that I am grateful to him is for giving me a life because thanks to him I was able to meet you and Kyoya. So do not be so sad." Tsuna said with a bright smile.

When I'm ready, Jiji, I'll tell you the thing that I wanted to tell you, a week ago ? Five days ? Three days ? Two days ? I hope I have not fallen into a coma for months or so. No Tsuna, if you were falling into a coma you would wake up in a hospital bed, right ? Tsuna thought with a sigh of relief. But ... how did I get home?

"Jiji ..."

" Yes ?"

"How did I get home ?"

"Tsuna..." He smiled nervously. "It's time to eat. Bye. Bye." Never, never will he confess the truth to him.

"JIJI !"

* * *

 **The next day**

Tamaki, Tsuna and Ieyasu continued their lives as usual, the routine.

Their reputations were always the same.

Tamaki, the handsome, talented, the perfect boy.

Tsuna, always so useless, known as Dame-Tsuna or Tsunaze, the one who stand out like a sore thumb among the two brothers.

And Ieyasu the cold boy, but a playboy, a charmer, one who makes all the women fall at his feet and even the boy, and someone who has a rotten character.

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

 **Warehouse**

In a warehouse, two boys were looking at each other.

"I see you didn't run away, suicidal omnivore." Hibari said mockingly.

"Ha ? Sorry to disappoint you but I never escaped in a fight and even less when the opponent is strong. But just one question, are you a vegetarian, Kyoya ?" The other boy asked with a red sweatshirt this time but still with the number 27 as a motive.

"Are you telling that I am a herbivore ?" The other asked, irritated.

"Not in the least, don't be angry, it was just a question. No need to get worked up." 27 said with his hands in the air as a sign of peace.

At least he understood the insinuation.

"Kamikorusu, suicidal omnivore for breaking the rules of Namimori. First, for insulating me. And secondly for attacking me." Hibari Kyoya said before rushed forward his friend, 27.

"But I didn't say anything about- " Tsuna was cut off by Hibari who attacked him.

Gosh, why the haste ?

* * *

After this fight, it was a routine for them to come and see each other in the warehouse every Saturday.  
Sometimes it was 27 who won, sometimes it was Hibari who won or sometimes it was a draw.  
Although Hibari still find his opponent's fighting style disturbing, strange, irregular, etc. He seemed to hide something.

One day Hibari tried to find out who was 27, he tried to pull the hood off. But 27 had seen that coming, and so he turned to face Hibari before the latter had the time to take his hood off. "I won't talk to you anymore Kyoya ! How can you dare to do that, to me your best friend ! I'll only come back when you will apologize !"

After that, he never returned for the next three weeks. Three weeks straight. Three weeks without fighting, it was too much for someone like Hibari Kyoya. Someone who was obsessed with strong opponents and someone who was bloodthirsty.

Hibari, who was Hibari, got tired of it and said in the empty warehouse -he felt like he was talking to himself or to a ghost - "Suicidal Omnivore ...There's a new rule in Namimori, it's to not interfere in the affairs of others or their intimacies and all who don't respect this rule will be bitten to death."

After saying that, his comrade came out of nowhere to attack him.

It was a hard blow for Hibari's pride but it was for the best, after that he and 27 never quarreled again. After that, Hibari never wanted to know again who was behind the nicknamed "suicidal omnivore." . Although he wanted to bite to death the asshole who said that 'Arguing bring people closer', it was nonsense !

* * *

 **Five months later**

"Hey Jiji, look at that." Tsuna said happily.

"What ?" Giotto said annoyed by the disturbance, he wanted to go back to his reading. He wanted to increase his knowledge of the world of nowadays. How was the economy of Japan and the world today ?

"I'm done !" Tsuna exclaimed.

"What did you finish ?" Giotto asked.

"Your artificial body of course, what else ?" Tsuna said.

"For example, your homework . But are you sure you're done ?" Giotto asked with fear.

"Of course, this body is perfect." Tsuna said.

"Are you sure ? Because the last time you said the same thing and I ended up in a body where everything was perfect except the head that was the size of a marble, or when it was good except for the fact that I had one very big leg and the other leg there were only the bones, or the other time I ended as a potatoes or ... you want others examples ?" Giotto said.

"STOP ! And that enough ! I'm only 7 years old and to inform you, my name is not Einstein or Frankenstein." Tsuna said, pouting.

"All my excuses young master. I'm sorry to tell you that but it's the truth. And Albert Einstein did not create an artificial body. He was a great scientist. And so, I still have to do the trick ?" Giotto asked.

"Yes, get into this body or rather your soul but aw, just do it." Tsuna shrugged.

The body was perfect, there were no defects like in the old bodies, too small, a marble head or a big head with a tiny body.

 _That body ... it looks like mine before I die, Giotto thought happily, finally feeling alive._

"Jiji, I told you that this body was perfect." Tsuna said proudly.

"Yeah..not too bad for a 7 year old kid." Giotto said with a smile around the corner.

"Awwwww, you were supposed to congratulate me on my masterpiece !" Tsuna shouted.

"Hahahahaha..of course. Well..your body is perfect ..."Giotto began as Tsuna's face lit up. "For a 7 year old kid hahahahahah." Giotto finished laughing.

"Hey ! Stop making fun of me !" Tsuna shouted before joining Giotto in his giggle.

I think it's time for me to tell him what I wanted to tell him for a long time.

He felt embarrassed at the thought of saying it out loud.

"Jiji, can we talk seriously ?" Tsuna asked seriously.

"Hm ? Yes ?" Giotto answered not knowing what to say. It was the first time he saw his grandson so serious.

"You know about five months ago, when I said daddy in my fight against Kyoya. I was talking about you because, after all, I always call my biological father by his first name and I ca- "Tsuna was going to finish his sentence but he was cut by a Giotto who squeezed him firmly in his arms, while crying.

Tsuna did not know what to do. He had never faced such situations. Having an adult crying in his arms was a first. Should he tell him it was a joke to stop him from crying ? Should he tell him that it doesn't matter and that they should both forget what he just said ? Should he comfort him and say that it was a bet with his friends ? ... That wasn't going to happen … he had no friends to start with and Kyoya wasn't someone you can count on... except if you wanted him to make fun of you and it's wasn't something he was looking for. Basically he was in an impasse.

Giotto didn't know what to say, he was so happy that Tsuna shared the same feeling as him ... but if it was a joke to test him ... no Tsuna would never do that.

"Uh ... What am I supposed to say in this kind of situation ?" Tsuna asked Giotto trying to relax the atmosphere. When you know nothing, rather than trying to get away with a lie, just be honest and say you don't know. This can avoid a lot of trouble in the future.

"I'm going to work." Giotto said looking at him in the eyes.

"Huh ?" It was the smartest thing that came out of Tsuna's mouth. It was the last thing he was expecting to hear. Hearing 'I'm going to the toilet' would have less destabilized him.

"I am the father and you are the son. And so as a father, I'm going to work hard to find a place to stay, for both of us of course, and I'm going to find a job so that we can both survive." Giotto said with determination.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !" Tsuna shouted, it was the first time in his life that he had shouted so loudly. Even louder than when he had met Giotto for the first time. It was to show how much he was shocked by the idea that his grandfather, no father now, had just proposed.

WHAT SHOULD I DO IN THIS KIND OF SITUATION ?! If I say yes, I would have to leave the house and on the contrary it would be convenient for me if I don't to see the faces of my two brothers ... but for some reason that I don't know, I can't leave them. However...If I refuse, it will be Giotto that I will not see anymore. How can I decide ? ... Think Tsuna, think Tsuna, it's not for nothing that you went to school ... It's not for nothing that you stay for hours sitting in a classroom with a professor who's stinking like shit. What if..." Tsuna thought before facing Giotto.

"Jiji, I mean, daddy, could you find a job here, couldn't you ? Like this I could stay playing with Kyoya ?" Tsuna asked.

Sorry Kyoya for using you as an excuse.

"And what job will you do in the future, my son ? Unemployed ?" Giotto asked, frowning.

"Uh..Spider-man? Bat-man? Santa Claus ?" Tsuna said.

"With your marks ? You can't even be a binman since you're so clumsy !" Giotto scolded him.

"Arg leave me ! And how do you want me to prove to you that I am extremely intelligent ?" Tsuna asked defiantly.

"Oh, but you're going to prove to me that you're EXTREMELY INTELLIGENT by joining this elementary school for elites, Gokusen Primarie School, young man !"

"Are you crazy ?! This school filled with intellectual ?!"

"Yes ! And what's the problem ?!"

"Do you want me to go there ?! You are crazy daddy ! I won't go there!"

"Why ?! Didn't you want to prove to me that you were smart, did you?"

"It's a disgrace !"

"How is that a disgrace ?!"

What's he talking about that idiot of son ?! A school as prestigious as Gokusen ... entered it would be a…disgrace ?! It's the pot calling the kettle black ! Da che pulpito! Doesn't he read the newspapers ?!

"Apparently they are all boring and hung-up ! They all have the same black pudding basin style ! With fringe which are limits on the eyes ! And they all have big round glasses ! You know, like those who are in the manga, the unpopular characters ! And I also heard that they were doing all their uniforms up to the end ! You know the black boy's uniforms ! The gakurans one ! They buttons up the buttons to the end ! Worse than in the military ! Buttons up until the chin! And the worst are the girls ! Long uniforms of black color ! All in black ! It's like a funeral in the Westerns ! I refuse to go there ! It's a serious disgrace ! Did you think I was like that or what ?! I have a life ! They have classes until midnight! They are out of their minds ! Do you want me to die or what dad ?!"

"This son !" He closed his eyes to calm down. "These are just things said by the jealous ones ! How ... Don't you have your own opinion ?! "

"I have an opinion ! And precisely because I have one that I don't want to go !"

"But precisely because you have one you should know that these are just rumors ! Did you go there to check these rumors ? No. Did you see with your own eyes how they were ? No. So how can you judge a school by rumors ?!"

"But it's the honest truth ! There is not a single good story about them ! So it's a sign! And you have to face the reality ! It doesn't matter how smart I am ! I can't be at their level ! "

"Why not ? Their entrance examination is free so enjoy it. It's not all schools that are like that ! Do you know how much does an entrance exam cost ? So for once, there is a school where entrance exams are free …it's an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity ! Who knows ? Maybe you are a prodigy ! It's because you've never been serious about something and you give up every time that you think it's impossible ! But ... you want to try, right ? You want to become one of them, right ?"

Otherwise you wouldn't know all of that.

"..."

"So. Take the entrance examination Don't be afraid about failing because it will not happen. And not because you are my son. But because it's you. So try. For the first time in your life, be serious about something, Tsuna. And don't give up by laziness like you do all the time. Register for an activity because you appreciated it then when you need to make efforts, you abandoned immediately. And because of that, you got catastrophic results everywhere. It's not that you can't do it, it's just that you are too lazy. So for once in your life, don't you want to do something until the end without stopping ? Succeed in one area until the end ?"

"I ... I ..."

"If you don't want to do it, all right." Giotto took his son's hand and looked at him tenderly. "But do it for me. "

"Okay ?"

"Mhm."

"Thank you my son." He said before taking him in his arms.

It's because he is his son that Giotto knew exactly what to say to persuade him. It's his son, so it's normal that he knows him so well. Which parent wouldn't know his son ? He knew when Tsuna was lying but he said nothing because it was his son. As a father, he only wanted the happiness of his son.

"Mhm." Tsuna said.

"And now WORKS, while I am looking for a house and a job !" Giotto shouted at Tsuna again.

* * *

Blah blah blah blah and it's always me who gets me all the work, as always. I'm only a seven years old child anyway, Tsuna though before putting all his attention to enter Gokusen Primarie. But he is crazy that father. Take the Gokusen Entrance Exam ? Without having any private lessons before ? It's impossible ... But what is Gokusen actually ? I just know it's a school for the rich kids and the nerds. And it's a famous school, and that's all ... So what do I have to study to enter this school ? And what are the exams anyway ? What subject ? He's strange. Well we should look into it. They must have a website of their own.

"Tsuna." Giotto began.

"Yes Daddy ?" Tsuna said while doing his homework. He was too lazy to get the computer. So he will do some research later, for the moment he better should do his homework. He didn't want to repeat a year.

"Here is a present I made for both TA-DAM !" Giotto says before showing a large sheet.

"Uh ?" Tsuna couldn't say anything fearing for his father's sensitivity. Fortunately no one is at home. He would be so much ashamed if they were see this sheet. In any case, they are not allowed to enter.

.

.

Sheet of Resolution :

For Tsuna : JOIN Gokusen Pimarie School.

For Giotto : FIND A JOB AND A HOUSE.

We must succeed ! Long live Giotto and Tsuna! I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!

.

.

Dad's funny when he wants, Tsuna thought before laughing.

Tsuna, I know very well what you are thinking, Giotto thought before following Tsuna's example.

But ... it did made me want to succeed. This school, if the others have succeeded then why not me? If the others were successful why can't I be successful too ? This school can't be this special, can they ?

.  
.

Unfortunately, the artificial body that Tsuna had created, still need some adjustments to do. How did they know ? Giotto tried to eat and his left arm fell to the ground. Tsuna still has a long way to go before creating the perfect artificial body.

* * *

 **A month later**

 **Sawada's residence**

 **One of the bedroom**

"Tsuna, you'll never believe me !" Giotto exclaimed.

"Say it anyway." he said with laziness, while playing a video game. The rest of the house was gone somewhere again. They offered him but he refused. He preferred to play video games than to go he didn't know where and to do he didn't know what.

"I found an appartement and a job !" Giotto exclaimed happily.

"Hm ? And where is it ?" Tsuna asked a little more interested.

"Our home is on the other side of the city. Well in the city next door, at Kokakyu ... Kokuyu..Kokiyo Land or something like that " Giotto says.

"Kokuyo Land." Tsuna corrected him.

"Yeah, and guess where do I work ?" Giotto asked him.

"I don't know."

"Guess !"

"Cashier ? Dancer? Cross-dresser ? Clown ? Dustman ? I don't know, I'm not a psychic." Tsuna answered.

"No, no, no, no and no. My job is …an Italian teacher at Gokusen Highlerie. When you will enter high school, I will ask to be your teacher, at least I will try." Giotto said. Why did he only think about this kind of job ?! Doesn't he have any faith in his father ?!

"That great for you..but who told you that I would be accepted there ?" Tsuna asked. And I don't want to have you as a teacher. I Already see you at home ... I don't want to see you at school either.

"You'll go whether you want it or not, young man." Giotto said in a voice that didn't accept any rejection with a black aura behind him.

"HAÏ, MY FATHER ! I WILL DO MY BEST !" Tsuna shouted before working like a mad guy.

"It's not I'm going to do my best ! But I am going to succeed !"

"I am going to succeed !"

"Tomorrow we will choose the furniture and all the equipment we need for our house." Giotto said in a softer voice than before.

"But where are you going to find all the money daddy ? That is the issu. You don't even work yet. And I don't think a school like Gokusen will agree to give your pay before you can prove yourself." Tsuna said.

"That's my problem, not yours." Giotto said amused.

"Daddy tell me." Tsuna said in a supplicating voice.

"Hacking." Giotto said.

"Hacking ?" Tsuna repeated.

"Hacking for the police in exchange for money. And you see I don't want to work in a renowned school while I live in the street with my son." Giotto said.

The picture is a little bit... Tsuna was silent while imagining the scene. He saw himself and his father in the garbage as a tramp as they were saying that they go to Gokusen. It was an awful picture.

"It's too coooool dad, you have to teach that." Tsuna said excitedly.

But for once what he says makes sense.

"I'm fine but on one condition." Giotto said.

"Which condition ?" Tsuna asked.

"That you get into Gokusen School !" Giotto answered.

"But if I get into it you'll teach me how to hack, huh, dad ?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes." Giotto said. But why do I have this clear impression that he will give up ? No, Giotto don't think like that. Tsuna has changed. He will not give up anymore. He is not lazy anymore.

"You promise ?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes." Giotto said, holding out the little finger as a promise.

"But dad, one more question." Tsuna said.

"Yes ?"

"How do you know how to hack things dad ?" Tsuna asked.

I don't think that computer existed in his era.

"Well ... well, you see you're forced to know how to hack, otherwise we'll hack you after all I was a leader of an auto-defense group." Giotto said a little embarrassed.

 _Which will soon turn into a group that helps people cross the road, Tsuna thought mentally._

 _He absolutely must not know the truth ... otherwise I would be ashamed and he will surely call me a ... Giotto thought._

* * *

 **The next day**

Giotto and Tsuna planned to walk around the town of Namimori to look for the furniture for their new home. And If they didn't find any to theirs liking, they could still buy it in Tokyo. They had money, hadn't they ?

But the current problem is how to leave Sawada's house without being caught.

Unfortunately luck was never on Tsuna's side. You'd think that he had killed a God in his previous life and was cursed for it.

"Tsu-kun, where are you going ?" The mother asked.

"Ka-san. I am going to live with my tutor, I want to become independent." Tsuna said in a calm voice.

Don't ask anything.

"Why ? Why Tsu-kun? Tsu-kun is too young to leave the house." The mother said.

Why ? Why did you do it ?

"Ka-san, whether you like it or not, I'll leave the house. I have already taken all my things, the only things left in my bedroom is the bed, the desk and the wardrobe. I'm just here to say goodbye, but do not worry I'll come back." Tsuna said, turning to leave.

Thank you intuition for giving me this idea.

"Ohhh Tsu-kun is so romantic like his father." Nana thought before remembering something.

.  
.

 ** _("Ka-san, if you are always looking for something far who is not here, waiting, you will lose what you have in front of you. Instead of looking away, look around you or those around you, may abandon you.")_**

.

.

"Is Tsu-kun abandoning me ... Not possible." The woman thought. How wrong she was.

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

"Tsuna. Finally we managed to move in !" Giotto exclaimed.

"Sugoi !" Tsuna shouted as excited as his father, maybe a little less.

"Long live the house, have you seen all these beautiful furniture." Giotto said, slobbering while caressing them. "It's the smell of the new items."

"Yeah, I saw it and it's great." Tsuna said, dribbling but didn't hugging them. He admired them with his eyes.

"Yosh, who's cooking now ?" Giotto asked.

Silence.

Big silence.

"Uh, dad, I'll let you know that I'm only seven years old, I have not learned how to cook yet." Tsuna said. He wasn't expecting me to cook, was he ?

"Uh no, the last time I cooked ... I burned the whole kitchen and completely." Giotto said. And most of the time they bring the food to me or well... I was poor. So I could only dream of it.

"Restaurant ?" Tsuna said, trying to restrain himself from laughing.

"Yeah, again." Giotto said with a sigh. Instead of spending on furniture, they would spend everything on restaurants. Reason: didn't know how to cook. Well, it's the joy of being a single father. He now knew how hard it was for single parents and he only had one son but those who had several kids ... how hard it must have been.

* * *

 **Kokuyo Land**

In November, the two double were walking in the cold to their destination, which was a restaurant. Yes, unfortunately Giotto didn't have a car yet. But it was for soon. In his dreams.

"Tsuna, tell me when is your birthday ?" Giotto asked.

"Last month." He replied before taking another bite of his hamburger.

"What ?!" Giotto shouted, letting go of his fork.

One, I forgot my son's birthday. Two I didn't even know the date of his birthday and threeI NEED TO FIX IT , Giotto thought in panic.

"There is no need to make a mountain out of a molehill." Tsuna said calmly.

"And how old should you be now ?" Giotto asked.

"8 why ? Well 8 years old I think. I don't even know." Tsuna asked in turn.

"How do you not know ?! And more importantly why didn't you tell me ?" Giotto asked again.

"Because a birthday is not fun and it sucks. It would have been great to have a fun birthday but mine is anything but fun. On top of that, it is just a birthday, there is one every year. And you didn't ask me so…that's all." Tsuna answered before drinking his drink.

Besides, I don't even remember celebrated it anyway.

* * *

Find something to fix it Giotto, you need to find something…something ... here you go ! Giotto thought very happy.

"Here is !" Giotto exclaimed with a big smile.

"And what is it ?" Tsuna asked.

"Cooking classes, for parents and their children. Besides, it's not expensive and you could learn how to cook. And at the same time it's something for me to be forgiven for forgetting your birthday." Giotto said sadly.

"Is my birthday so important ?" Tsuna asked, raising her eyebrows. It's just a birthday, one day among others. There are birthdays every day at every hour and minute, nothing extraordinary.

"Of course !" Giotto shouted.

"All right, if you make me find the activity…amusing then I'll let you surprise me for my next birthday." Tsuna said amused.

"I accept the challenge !" Giotto said with burning eyes.

After that, both of them learned to cook ... to do something ... .edible. They had a lot of fun during the activity, throwing flour and unintentionally on the person who was supposed to teach them how to cook. To tell the truth, it wasn't the best first impression they could have given.

* * *

In December, these two celebrate Christmas and the new year together, just both of them, between father and son. But Tsuna was gone at one point.

Tsuna would always visit his mother at least once a week. Always the routine with Hibari, even if the fights became more and more violent and dangerous, none of them wanted to stop there after having made all this way. They did not need to speak to understand each other, they just have to hit each other and they understood everything about the other : his fears, his joys, his sorrows. It was a very strong bond that they both shared. They were best friend after all.

Tsuna continued to go to school but not all the time, most of the time, he was skipping classes because it didn't matter that he had good or bad grades in this school, what matter was to get into the prestigious Gokusen Primarie school. He didn't studied like a mad to fail.

As for his brothers, they didn't even notice he disappearance. Ieyasu didn't give a damn and on the contrary, was very happy. As for Tamaki, let's not talk about it. He thought he made some friends and sleeps at his friends' house, or studied at their house that's why he came home late all night. Or didn't come back.

And January was passing at an incredible speed. And February arrived, and March. And finally April which means the entrance exams of Gokusen Primarie.

In three days. Only three days left. He mustn't fail or he was going to commit suicide, after all this time to work there was no way that he was going to fail. He would gone berserk, after spending all this time to study to eventually fail? No, impossible. If the others were successful then he too could do it. What was the difference between him and the students of Gokusen?

* * *

 **Gokusen Primarie**

 **Entrance**

 **Entrance exam day**

The fateful day arrived.

"Tsuna, not too stressed, huh ?" Giotto asked.

"It's because you keep asking me this kind of thing that I become stressed and all that is your fault dad !" Tsuna said annoyed.

"Tsuna, speaks to me correctly, now breathe, breath in, breathe, breath in." Giotto said.

"Isn't it rather for you that you say that ? Because I don't think you're saying that for me. On top of that isn't it rather breath in then breath out ?" Tsuna said a little more relaxed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for registering your child. Unfortunately, you can't go further than here. The exam will start in exactly 15 minutes. To the all candidates, please find your exam room. Don't hesitate to ask if you can't find your way, we will help you with pleasure. To all of you, good luck."

Liar. It's just bluff.

"Hold Tsuna, it's yours turn, number 822 will get to the first place. Good luck, son." Giotto said, raising his hand to say goodbye.

"I'll do my best dad, I'm going." Tsuna said. But ... he didn't notice ?

* * *

 **A few days later**

A few days after the entrance examination, they received a letter from the school saying that Tsuna had passed the exams and so, he was now a student of this prodigious school.

"YEEEEES ! Dad, I'm so glad I passed !" Tsuna shouted jumping around like crazy.

"TTTTSSSUUUNNNAAA !" Giotto exclaimed happily and took Tsuna in his arms. He was so proud of him.

"Hey daddy, you need to do a feast today ! I'm going to tell Kyoya that I' had passed the exam !" Tsuna said before he dart to see his best friend.

"Wai-"

After stepping out of the house, he darted again to the warehouse to tell Kyoya, his best friend, the good news.

"Hey, you know what Kyoya ?" Tsuna asked all excited, running around the warehouse.

"Hm?" Hibari said curiously to know what had made the omnivore so excited as an herbivore.

"I passed !" The supposed omnivore said.

"Where ?" Hibari asked.

"At Gokusen Primarie, of course ! Where else ?" 27 said.

So the omnivore is smart and was able to get into Gokusen Primarie, eh ? I understand better now why he did that, Hibari thought with a small smile.

"You see Kyoya, you see who's the smartest now between us, me, of course, mouhahahaha." Tsuna said, ending his sentence with a hideous laugh. Tsuna tended to be quick off the mark when it concerned his ego. A habit that has not changed and it will probably never change. Unfortunately.

"Suicidal omnivore, shut up and stop that awful laugh or Kamikorusu." Kyoya said frustratingly, that ugly laugh reminding him of a herbivore who doesn't follow the rules.

"Anyway Kyoya, let's have a good fight today." 27 said smiling.

"Kamikorusu." Hibari said with a smile, a real one, only 27 could see his real smiles because he was an exception.

* * *

 **August**

 **Back to school**

 **Children are 8 years and a half**

For Gokusen, the month of August means the return to school. Indeed, in Gokusen everything was different.

But from that day or at least in the Gokusen Primarie school, he could be himself without putting up a facade of someone useless, good for nothing, naze, no quality, full of flaws. As long as he was at Gokusen Primarie, he could be himself, no act or whatever. Just being himself. As for a family, as long as he had Giotto, his father, nothing matter. As for friends, as long as he had Kyoya, his best friend, it was enough for him. Because as long as he could be himself, with Giotto and Kyoya, he was happy. He didn't need gifts, money, pretty clothes or anything like that. As long as he had his family.

As for Namimori, he said he was falling into a coma, it was Giotto who had called of course, because how could a person who was in a coma make a call to say that he was in a coma? It did n't make any sense at all.

When the teacher had announced this, rumors quickly settled, that he had jumped off a cliff but the was saved because he was still a child or that he tried to commit suicide but he didn't know how to do it since he was so stupid. Or that he had fallen down the stairs, was beaten up and other things like that. How could people be so mean to someone ? Don't they have a conscience? A bit of humanity ? No, they didn't.

As for his family, let's not talk about it. Ieyasu nothing, he was so happy that he had danced all the night. His older brother, he just cried and tried to go to the hospital but was thrown out by the doctors since he was too young to come to a hospital on his own. Her mother, she thought it was her fault that he was falling into a coma. She brought him flowers, came to see him (artificial body) and cry.

.

On the other hand, he had made a friend named Irie Shoichie, who wanted to specialize in Information Technology, or things like that in Gokusen Primarie. Well thing about high-tech and such, it wasn't for him. That was sure. It wasn't his job of the future.

Ah, they met during the interclass.

.  
.

 _(« Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, I'll be late when it's only my third day of classes, I'm going to get exclude !"_

 _As he was immersed in his thoughts, he didn't see a somebody rushed toward him._

 _* Boom *_

 _"Sorry." A boy said with red hair, a little orange._

 _"No it's me, I didn't look where I was going." Tsuna answered._

 _"My name is Irie Shoichie, oh since it's a western school should I say Shoichie Irie." The red boy said, holding his stomach, it looks like he was in pain. But that sounds so lame…_

 _"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada…huh….Tsunayoshi Taru, but you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna introduced himself to the boy._

 _"I'll call you Tsuna-san arg." Shoichie finished holding his stomach._

 _"Uh, are you sure it's okay ? We can go to the nurse's office ?" Tsuna asked worried for Shoichie._

 _Maybe someone hit him ? The person was jealous that Shoichie could integrate this school and not him ? Or he has diarrhea, gastroenteritis ? What if he just had a surgery and was wounded at the place where he had surgery ? What if ... Tsuna thought more and more in panic._

 _"Let's go to the nurse's office, you don't look good." Tsuna said, helping Shoichie to get up._

 ** _Nurse's office_**

 _No one. Alone in the world. With a wounded. Oh yes I forgot that the nurse is at the meeting of ... and for heaven's sake I don't care. Tsuna thought as he dropped Shoichie into one of the sick beds._

 _"Thank you very much, Tsuna-san arg." said Shoichie._

 _"Uh, without being indiscreet, why do you have a stomach ache but if it's personal I will not say anything." Tsuna said._

 _Tell me someone hit you and you want me to take revenge for you._

 _"Well, how to explain it, when I'm nervous, I have stomach pains." Shouichie said._

 _He has stomach pains because he is stressed ? Phew he scared me for a moment, I thought he was hit by people. On the other hand without being mean, it's a bit lame. I was expecting something more exciting. But it's better than Kyoya with his 'I'm going to bite you to death'. Is he a vampire or what ? Or maybe he's a cannibal ? And that's why he calls everyone herbivores ? He had watched too much movies when he was young in my opinion and me too by the way.)_

After this event, Tsuna and Shouichie got closer together but less than with Kyoya.

At times he wondered how Irie would be in front of a girl, because if he fell because of the pains that his belly causes him, the girl or girls on the other side will take it badly, they will think that he finds them ugly and fainting so much they are ugly. Mouhahahahaha, I want to see that so much. However it would be less funny for him, but too bad. In the worst case he could end up as Santa Claus. The red suits him very well, it should be okay, shouldn't it ? In the worst cases too, he still can become a tramp ? Oh no, because he should face people so no. Mm, maybe someone doing his work at home ? Editor ? Oh yes, he wanted to become a computer scientist or something. But well ... he still has a long way to go ...

Irie was the first person he invited at his house, his father was so happy he looked like a kid. They had to rechange their roles for a moment. The father was excited at his place and he cooked instead of his dad. Great.

* * *

 **One year later**

 **Tamaki, Tsuna, Ieyasu, 9 years old**

Their -biological- father had come to visit them.

"Hello my dear children, tou-san is back! ~~~ " Iemitsu said.

"Tou-san !" Tamaki and Ieyasu shouted at the same time.

Iemitsu was going to ask where Tsuna was when he felt a big and intense aura of killer, he turned immediately to find ... Tsuna who was smiling at him shyly. Maybe he dreamed.

"Hello Tou-san." Tsuna said timidly, blushing before running to Iemitsu to give him a hug.

"Tsuna, how are you ?" Iemitsu asked.

"Fine, tou-san." Tsuna said, trying as best as he could to hide his disgust for his biological father. Just touching him gives goose bumps. He wanted to wash. Moreover his breath stinks. Oh fuck.

"My children, come, Tou-san has gifts for you." Iemitsu said before having fun with his sons.

 _Yeah, yeah, have fun as long as you can because I'm not your son anymore, I'm just doing it for ka-san otherwise she'll be sad and I don't want to see my mother sad or cry every evenings in the kitchen when there is nobody. And I'm here too because my daddy made me come by saying something like respect, that you stay my tou-san, well stuff like that. I hope that your job will be to help people cross the street or to do the security for a car. I would be so honored to watch this wonderful show where you will suffer. I would make you suffer as much as you made ka-san suffer. I'll never forgive you fucking Iemitsu, Tsuna thought before joining his father in their little garden._

 _Yeah, I'm so glad we're all reunited like a real family with a mother and a father. I hope we'll be like this forever but I'm also so happy that Ototo-kun woke up two days before tou-san came. Now we are a real family, thought the elder Sawada, Tamaki._

 _Tss, why did that damn brother have to wake up just when tou-san comes ? Did he do it on purpose or what? On top of that he was in a coma for at least a year, why not all of his life, it will make us all happy. Great God, why cant he simply die ? It would have been perfect if he was dead. Oh Dame-ni-san please die ! Ieyasu thought with all his heart._

* * *

 **A month later**

 **Taru's Apartment**

"Dad." Tsuna said.

"Yes ?" Giotto said.

"I want to go back to Namimori School."

"Why ? Why all of a sudden ?" Giotto asked instead of answering.

"Do not worry. I will always go to Gokusen. I will not give up. But I won't go all the time. And if I had a problem you will be here to help me, won't you ? And Shouchie or my friends could also help me,couldn't they ?" Tsuna asked.

"Are you hiding anything?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"You're weird ... since they called you-"

"It was nothing. It was just to check that I had all the paperwork. Nothing wrong with that."

"Ah ... the paperworks ... Ah yes them. Normally it's me they should call. But you really are not hiding something ?"

"Nothing."

"So -"

"You said that we always have to trust our Hyper intuition. That's what you taught me. This time if I don't do what my intuition tells me or ignore it I don't know what will happen in the future. And it will be something very serious but I don't know why but it reminds me of a conversation with Kyoya that I had some time ago but that has nothing to do with our current conversation at all." Tsuna said telling his conversation to his Father.

 _("Suicidal omnivore, do you wear contact lenses ?" Kyoya asked._

 _"No why ?" 27 asked with perplex. "My eyes are good. 10 on each side !"_

 _"Your eyes change colors sometimes, orange, blue, red, purple, blue / purple night, yellow and green. Rainbow colors." Kyoya said._

 _"Gne ?" 27 said with a baby voice._

 _"Or you're a cross-dresser." Kyoya said._

 _"Gne ? Wait ! How did we get here ?!" 27 shouted._

 _"Hm." Kyoya said._

 _"You're telling me that if I don't wear contact lenses and my eyes change color, that mean I'm a tranny ?" 27 declared incredulously. "It may be that I have particolored eyes ! Or maybe it's because of the sun. What is this way of thinking ?!"_

 _"Hm, kamikorusu."_

 _"Me ? Me ?! ME ?! I AM A FUCKING TRANNY ?! Then what next ?!"_

 _Unfortunately his eyes doesn't change colors so I couldn't tell him anything about it. I should poured glitter on him and take a picture and tell him that now he's the tranny.)_

* * *

So he can control the flames of every elements like me. He has activated them without knowing it. But I don't want him to be involved in something like... like the mafia. ARG ! Why am I thinking of that ? It's because of the movie I watched yesterday. There's a saying that after watching a movie, some people dream of being the reincarnation of the character. But why would I want to be a mafiaso ?

But I kept having these fragments ... I just remember the essential, I just have some memories of when I moved to Japan but I don't know anything else, my memories are too vague. I know that I came to Japan. It's in those moments when I miss the others the most. So I decided to do an auto-defense group in Japan too ? But it doesn't make sense - You mean you wanted to become an international magician and so you came to Japan? - he could already hear his son talking. But more importantly, not only did his Hyper Intuition manifest, but mine too ... and both at the same time ... that only means one thing ... something serious will happen if Tsuna does not return to Namimori, Giotto thought frowning.

"But your friend is right. Are you sure you're not a tranny ?" Giotto asked amused

"DAD ! You're supposed to be on my side in this kind of situation ! It's not my fault if my eyes change colors !" Tsuna shouted furiously.

"Look, I am not behind you every tome, so I don't know what you do in your free time." Giotto said before rolling over to laugh.

" DAD ! "

After a long conversation, debate, argument and other they came to a conclusion: Tsuna will go to Namimori School but he will also go to Gokusen. He'll go to Namimori School at least once a week -monday-, reason of his absence : must go to the hospital because he has a very very very fragile health. The courses he missed at Gokusen Primarie he will have to borrow his friends' notes. Unless Gokusen Primarie exams fall on Monday or Tuesday then he will have to go. He would live here but should sleep on Monday at his mother's house.

However the plan will only start in five months, Tsuna had emphasized it strongly. But ... there is something that bothers me ... Gokusen who is normally so strict ... just be a little late and you'll be fired ... why don't they say anything about Tsuna ? Or because he is sick, the school won't say anything ? But ... there really is something weird. I can't get my hands on it.

What really happened when they called him ?

* * *

 **Five months later**

 **Namimori School**

 **Class**

"Class, we have a new student or should I say an old student." The teacher said. "Please welcome him warmly, Sawada Tsunayoshi !" She shouted.

"Hello everyone." Tsuna said before falling on the floor.

There was a laugh all over the class.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !" Some laughed.

"Still a Dame, even after a year in a coma." Some girls said.

"At least he is not in the same class as his brothers otherwise he would be a blot on the landscape hahahahaha." His brothers' fans said.

"Slave, you have finally come back mouhahahahaha." The tyrants said to him.

There were other examples as well, like why he did he came back or he should have died, nobody would have missed him.

The weekend Irie Shoichi would come to his house home, or it's him that go to his house, to help him catch up on all the courses he had missed. Because Shoichi was older than him, he already knew the whole curriculum.

Tsuna slept at his mother's house on Monday and Tuesday. How happy she was when she knew he was coming home. He was still fighting with Hibari.

* * *

 **Warehouse**

 **Tsuna, 12 years old**

"Hey, Kyoya, you know, you're my best friend, aren't you ?" 27 said with a melancholy tone and an orange sweatshirt.

"Hm ?" Kyoya replied to show he had his attention.

"So let's stop everything." 27 said with a calm voice.

"Stop what ?" Kyoya asked, frowning. He did not like the way the conversation took.

"It's getting boring to fight the same opponent for five years. You don't think so ?" 27 asked with a lazy tone.

"Omnivore, get right to the point !"

"I know you know it. We have the same way of thinking so you know what I think. So let's stop fighting it gets really boring and dragging. Plus, I'm at Gokusen Collerie now, I don't want to go with injuries. If you're my best friend you should understand that, shouldn't you ?"

"Omnivore I've known you for five years, so I know when you're lying."

"Pffffffff then if you know me so well, let me go, my dear best friend."

Before Hibari could have answered or add anything 27 was gone.

It was the last time they saw each other.

At first, Hibari had searched everywhere but found nothing. Then he had searched less and finally he stopped searching completely but knew that one day they would see each other again. Otherwise why did he received gifts in front of his house on his birthday and Christmas, and other days of celebration.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Omake

Tsuna : 10 years old

Giotto : 22 and half years old

"Tsuna, put on your tracksuit, we're going to do a sport that I saw on TV." Giotto said with enthousiasme.

"Hai, hai." Tsuna said bored.

Giotto and Tsuna had the same tracksuit except for the colors, Giotto had in blue whereas Tsuna had it in orange.

"So what are we going to do daddy ?" Tsuna asked.

"You know that thing, with a net in the middle and you have something that looks like a stick and the a shuttlecock." Giotto said, thinking.

"You mean badminton ?" Tsuna suggested.

"Yes that's it ! My son is so smart ! Today we going to play badminton !" Giotto said.

"Both ?" Tsuna repeated.

"Yes, now let's start." Giotto said.

Tsuna did not know how to describe the situation, it already has been three hours that hey played, he was sweating like crazy, smelled bad, could not even move a finger about his father ... he had orange eyes.

Since when did he have orange eyes, weren't they blues ? With a flame on his head ? A decoration ? A headband ? He knew his dad was girly but not to that degree... it's him who was the tranny. It was shocking for his poor heart.

In short, his father did not sweat, was clean -even the detergent would be jealous of his cleanliness- no sweat, nothing at all and he still wanted to play. IS HE NUTS ?! He is not suicidal at this point, for a cow's sake ! He was human !

And after when he asked him if he knew how to do magic, and if so to teach him.

The only thing his father told him was, "I'm handsome, young, perfect, what do you want me to say."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Little word :** If some things isn't clear please ask me. About the artificial body, it will be explained more in details in a future chapter.

 **Little word :** Gokusen will be introduced in a future chapter too.

 **Little word :** And…in the next chapter….there would be REBORN !

So I hope you liked this chapter !

Thank you for visiting !

Thank you for leaving a comment !

Thanks for reading !

Looking forward to see you again in the next chapter!

Bye ! ^ _ ^


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone ! I hope you are good !**

 **So here is the third chapter and I hope you will enjoy it !**

 **Summary** : Sawada Tamaki, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Ieyasu, candidates for the position of Vongola Decimo. Who will become the Vongola Decimo ? One, a person who has the kindness of Primo, it seems like a perfect person but we know that nobody is perfect. Two, the physique but don't have any quality except the clumsiness and three, the charm of Primo but has a lousy character. This is Reborn's job to train them and to know who will become the Decimo.

 **Little** **word** **:** I apologize in advance for the spelling and grammatical mistake.

 **Little** **word** **:** A little reply.

Guest: So I followed your advice and I am now looking for one. But thanks!

Anyelanajera : Thanks !

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3 :**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Italia**

"Oh, if that isn't Reborn."

"Where are you going this time?"

"Japan," The one that they called Reborn answered. He was the same size as a little baby.

"So he had decided?"

"Except that they are three." Reborn said with a mischievous smile.

"I would bet on the eldest." One said.

"No, I would bet on the youngest. The youngest is always the best."

"I would love to talk with you, but I had to go." Reborn said before disappearing.

* * *

 **Japan**

 **Sawada House**

 **Children are 13 years old**

"Iey-kun ! Please wake up! You are going to be late! There is only 10 minutes left !" Sawada Nana shouted to her son.

"Holy shit! You should have woken me up earlier!" Her son, Ieyatsu Sawada, shouted back to her.

After this sweet conversation, Ieyatsu went late to school and was beat up by Hibari Kyoya, the leader of the Disciplinary Committee.

* * *

 **The Evening**

 **At diner**

"Ta-kun, Tsu-kun, Iey-kun" Their mom hummed.

"Hum?" They responded at the same time.

"You have a home tutor now," Their mom said while dancing.

"Why? I mean we all have good grades, so we are good, aren't we?" The eldest son asked.

"Oka-san, I don't think it's a good idea," The second son added.

"That stinks of swindle. And even a tutor couldn't help Dame ni-san." The youngest said before bursting out laughing.

Why is my hand suddenly itching? Tsuna asked himself.

"On top of that, it's free: _I will form your sons to become the leaders of their generation. It's free, you just need to provide food and a room. Tutor here 24/24 and 7/7. If you are interested, call the 00XXXXXXX. Reborn_." Sawada Nana, their mother, said as she shows them the prospectus.

"Ka-chan, I am sorry to tell you that, but I agree with Iey. That stink of swindle." Tamaki, the eldest son, said. He frowned. A tutor who is free? It's impossible.

"But I have already called him." Nana said with a sad voice. Was that really a fraud?

"Oka-san, I am sharing nii-san opinion. This is just a swindle. And if you have already called him, then call him again to tell him that you would like to cancel." Tsuna also frowned while reading the prospectus.

"Yep, and if he tries to scam us, we just have to rearrange his face." Ieyatsu added.

.

 _ **Ding Dong**_

.

Before Nana could retort, someone ringed the bell.

"Oh! It must be the tutor!" She exclaimed.

"Dame nii-san, go open the door." Ieyatsu said while pushing his big brother.

"Why me?" Tsuna asked and signed.

Tsuna went to open the door to meet…nobody.

The hell?! What is this swindle?!

"Mhm mhm!" Somebody coughed. "Lower your eyes."

The hell?! Don't tell me the tutor is a baby?! Tsuna thought before closing the door.

"So Tsu-kun? Who was it?" His mother asked.

"Nobody…Nobody…" Tsuna answered in trembling before he went to sit back.

.

 _ **Ding Dong**_

.

"Eh! Dame ni-san, you sure there was nobody?" Ieyatsu asked annoyed.

"Nobody, really nobody. There was nobody." Tsuna answered before stuffed himself.

.

 _ **Ding Dong**_

.

"Holy shit! What a pain in the arse! I don't know who it is but I am going to rearrange his face!" Ieyatsu said angrily. He went to open the door.

He was even more angry when he opened the door to meet…the wind.

"So, who was it Iey-kun?" Nana asked again.

"Nobody! It's just some kid who are enjoying ringing the bell! If I see them, I am going to rearrange their face whether they are kid or not!" He shouted, he was irritated by these kids. He stuffed himself too.

.

 _ **Ding Dong**_

.

"Shit! Just wait for me!" Ieyatsu started, he was ready to kill these poor souls.

"Iey, leave it to me." Tamaki said.

"Alright but if you see them, tell the brats that if I catch them I going to send them to a concentration camp! Like those in Hitler's time!"

"Iey, don't talk like this." Tamaki said a little angry toward his brother. His brother shouldn't think like this, but he let it go.

Tamaki was very surprised when he opened the door to meet…at his turn…the wind. A little furious to find the wind, he turned his head to the left, then to the right. Left, right, left, right. Nothing. Just the oxygen.

Exasperated by the brats' behaviour, he slammed the door furiously. He went to sit back and just like his brothers, stuffed himself.

"So who was it?" Nana asked for the third time.

"Some kids who are playing."

.

 _ **Ding Dong**_

.

 _Kring_

Three glasses were broken.

"Fucking shit! I am going to kill these fucking brats!" Ieyatsu yelled enraged.

"Wait, let me teach them the respect and give them an education that their parents, obviously, have forgotten to give them." Tamaki said.

"Then let me help both of you." Tsuna added with a mischievous smile.

"Uhh…boys, just eat. Let ka-chan open the door." Nana said trying to calm the atmosphere.

If you wanted to be friend with the Sawada and never be blacklisted by them. Then never disturb them while they are eating.

With that said, Nana went to door. She opened to see nobody. There wasn't a living soul in front of her. Now, she understood why her sons were so enraged.

"Look down." A little voice said.

Hearing that, Nana lowered her head to see the cutest thing she ever saw.

"Tell me little boy, where is your parents?"

"I am the home tutor, Reborn."

"Oh so it's you! You are very small. That why my sons didn't see you. But come, don't stay there." She said and took him in her arms.

* * *

"Boys, this is your home tutor Reborn." She said.

"Eh brat! I don't know who your parents are, but I am going to send you to a concentration camp!" Ieyatsu said.

"Maybe over there, they will teach you respect. They will even give you a good education." Tamaki added with a bright smile.

"You will thank us in the future kiddo. We are doing this for you." Tsuna said.

"Boys, didn't you hear what I said? This child name is Reborn and he is your tutor. He must be terribly smart to be a tutor at his age!" Nana praised.

"What?! You've got a screw loose! It's a fraud! Not only you've got a screw loose but you are also blind!" Ieyatsu scolded his mom before going to his bedroom.

"Ka-chan, don't listen what Iey said. He is just going through that awkward teenage phase. But I must agree with him, it's fraud, just send the child back. Good night mom." Tamaki said.

"Okaa-san, I agree with ni-san and ototo-kun, it's fraud. We should make a complaint and if you don't want to then just send him back. With this, good night. I have school tomorrow." Tsuna said before going to his bedroom too.

* * *

"I am sorry for my sons' behaviour Reborn-chan." Nana said with a sad voice.

"It's alright Sawada-san. It's just their pride that had been touched. Do not worry, I know how to convince them. Just let me handle this."

"Alright. I am counting on you Reborn-chan."

* * *

 **Reborn**

Oh how much he wanted to kill these fucking brats, but no. He had to held himself back because they were the last hope of Vongola. He could kill at least one, no two of them, and leave one alive? It's perfect, isn't it? But no, the three of them had to be alive in case of something were to happen just like the other candidates before them. Not only he couldn't kill them, but his pride didn't take a blow but three blows! These fucking brats shut the door in his face trice! The three of them! Three times! These useless and stupid brats of Iemitsu slam the door in his face and wanted to send him to a concentration camp?! He was going to show them the hell.

The first one saw him and had ignored him? Ignored?! Him?! Reborn was never ignored and if someone ever did that to him, then he must be prepared to face hell. That person will be six feet under the ground sleeping in his coffin.

Then there was the third son, who had just opened the door and closed it immediately. Before he was able to say something, the brat had already closed the door. It was unbelievable. These brats wanted to teach him respect? He was going to teach them respect…except they are going to learn it with the satin himself! Mouhahaha!

And lastly, the firstborn. He opened the door, looked on his left, on his right and even to the sky! But he hadn't looked down! And then he just slammed the fucking door!

Not only that, these fucking brats even wanted to send him back?! Send him back? No one send Reborn back! He never failed a mission that wasn't going to happen soon!

Anyways, they are just Iemitsu's stupid sons, aren't they?

* * *

 **The following day**

 **Sawada house**

 **Sawada Tsunayoshi's bedroom**

Arg! My head is hurting! Why do school exist? What the aim? So if you want to be an unemployed person or a dustman, you need to know the rules of every sports?

.

.

 _Tsuna's imagination:_

Tsuna: Hello.

Recruitment consultant: Good morning, take a seat.

Tsuna: Thank you.

Recruitment consultant: So you wish to become an unemployed person?

Tsuna: That's right.

Recruitment consultant: Good. Then tell me what the intercept theorem is.

Tsuna: Pardon? I said I wanted to be an unemployed person, not a maths teacher. And since when being an unemployment person is considering as a job?

Recruitment consultant: Try to do a better job on the next question.

Tsuna: What? The hell is that?

Recruitment consultant: Tell me basket rules.

Tsuna: Listen Madam, I wish to become an unemployment person. It's very simple, I wish to stay at home, so I won't be tired. And why would I learn basket rules when I never wanted to be a basketball player or a coach?

Recruitment consultant: With the way you are doing, being an unemployment person will just be a dream for you. Now, tell me about the renewable energy.

Tsuna: Madam! Being an unemployment person isn't a job! I do not care about renewable energy! Being a scientist or an electrician isn't my dream!

Recruitment consultant: If it's not a job for you, then why did you come to this job interview?

Tsuna: Yes, that is a good question.

Recruitment consultant: The exit is just behind you. Please close the door after you;

 _Tsuna's imagination end._

.

.

"Why did I dream to become an unemployment person? If dad was here, I think he would just scold me." He mumbled.

 _"Of course I would do that! You study in the best school in the world and you goal is to be an unemployment person?! Are you kidding me?! Than what am I? A ghost?...Forget this part. If you ever become an unemployment person, I will add more restrictions!"_

"No way! You have already put enough restriction! More than that and I will die!"

 _"Then hurry up! Go take your breakfast and go to school."_

"Yeah…wait, why are you here? The last time I saw you in that form was at least…six years ago?"

 _"I just had a bad feeling. My intuition is telling me to be careful about something for the first time."_

"Careful of what? Tyrants? I don't have to. They can't even hurt a fly."

 _"Anyway, be careful. Dad is going."_

"Yeah."

* * *

 **Breakfast time**

There was a big silence.

There was a tense ambiance.

There was a strange atmosphere.

Very strange one.

When Ieyatsu woke up earlier, that only meant one thing. Something bad was going to happen.

I should have stayed in my bed this morning. Tsuna was disgusted by that discover.

Maybe I should skip school and say that I am sick? Tamaki was trying to find a solution to that big issue.

Why are they looking at me oddly? Oh yeah…I woke up earlier today…Hell…I think I am going to stay at home. Ieyatsu was also annoyed by that.

"Uh…Iey, Tsu…I think we should stay at home today? What do you think?" Tamaki asked embarrassed.

"I couldn't agree more with you ni-san. We should stay at home." Tsuna while looking around him every two seconds. He feared something was to pop up from nowhere.

"Great. Great. You are all making a big fuss over nothing."

"Oh? Really?" Tamaki smirked and said with sarcasm. "Because the thing with the bees, the bear that's nothing? Of course, we are making a fuss over nothing."

"Yes, we are the ones in the wrong. Because maybe the thing with the dogs, the toilets, the cows, all of that were nothing. Do you want more example little brother?" Tsuna added with sarcasm too.

"Well, we could always try! It's not like I am cursed or something like that." Ieyatsu said trying his best to refute his brothers' words even though he knew they weren't wrong.

* * *

After a long time of debating, they agreed to go to school. The three brothers went to open the door to meet…Reborn, their so-called tutor. Just perfect, it was so perfect. You couldn't have a good day without seeing an eyesore!

The three brothers thought the same thing, they should have stayed in their beds this morning.

"Ciaossu."

Just hearing his voice, they wanted to go to the sea and disappear from the world.

Especially Tsuna, he was the most disgusted. I should have listened dad. He is never wrong when it's about his intuition. Shit. Fucking shit.

Tamaki, on the other hand, just wanted to cry. Never, but never, I will never propose to go to school again when Iey wake up earlier.

Ieyatsu was irritated by that. I take back what I have said. I am definitely cursed.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Little word :** So the real story start in the next chapter. And since this is an adventure story, all the chapter will be at least 10 000 words.

So I hope you liked this chapter !

Thank you for visiting !

Thank you for leaving a comment !

Thanks for reading !

I am looking forward to see you again in the next chapter!

So thanks for all your supports!

Bye ! ^ _ ^


End file.
